Of Distant Dark Places
by kindofwonderful
Summary: She needed to run away. She needed someone to care. But Effy Stonem would never let them in.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Distant Dark Places**

**Effy Stonem / Edward Cullen**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Tony wondered if he'd done the right thing. There would be nothing of their former lives in Forks. No family. No friends. Everything they had worked for gone the moment they'd stepped on a plane to _god_ knows where. It pained him to look at her. She was beautiful. Everyone seemed to love her, but only _he_ cared about her. And now she seemed so frail. As though she might break. Tony wasn't even sure if Effy focused on the trees her uncaring eyes supposedly fixed on. He only knew that she was trying to lie even if silent. He could see that she was tense even if her body slouched. That every pessimistic word she uttered was a barrier to keep away her true thoughts. He knew that her heart had so much love to give, yet she'd battered it to become cold and harsh. Desolate.

Effy didn't speak anymore. And Tony wasn't sure why. In that moment she'd just looked at him pleading and he _knew_ he had to take her away. He'd tried to tell her to stay, to battle through whatever was happening to her. But seeing Effy so distressed made his heart break. They didn't tell anyone. Jim. Anthea. Nobody. They were simply gone.

To the other side of the world. Forks, Washington.

"So you're not speaking. Excellent Effy. Really, that's bloody marvellous." It was useless. Tony already knew he was talking to himself. She didn't even react to the snarky tone of his voice, bitterly placed in not knowing why the hell he was even out, driving to Forks. But she was Effy. Effy Stonem. His sister. The one person in this whole world he _cared _about. The lengths he'd go to for her. It frustrated him as only she could.

Silence. Only filled by the rapping of fingers against the steering wheel. Effy might have coughed. Tony didn't bank on that. Hopeful wishing played games with the mind. He could handle silence, when he made it. Tony was charming and manipulative and made everyone stand on edge. No one could do that to him.

But Effy. He saw her as more beautiful than him, even more dangerous. Everyone loved her and everybody felt like they needed her. It was easy to see why. She was what Tony was and more. And he looked at her both with admiration and sadness. He'd never of wished his behaviour on anyone, let alone her. It breaks your heart eventually. All that lying.

Tony wondered if someone had broken hers.

Effy Stonem couldn't bring herself to look at her brother. She merely shifted until her smudged eyes looked through misted glass, head leaning against its frame. It was hard. To look at someone you loathed. And yet as much as she _hated_ him she _loved_ him like no other. Confliction and complicated. He was destruction. Effy had been witness to every game he had played and everyone he had ruined. Michelle? _Broken_. Maxxie? _Unwanted_. Her? _A tool_. Effy had never forgotten that, waking up on a hospital bed all because Tony had selfishly played a game. The feeling of that needle pushing into her arm. She didn't inject again. The feeling haunted her.

And yet whilst she lay battered and bruised, forced to flee what had happened to Tony? He got hit by a bus and suddenly he was forgiven. Tony Stonem walked away from everything unscathed. Suddenly given an innocence that implored forgiveness by all who had seen his face. Effy? She'd been left to burn.

Before this she'd stood at the side of the road. Waiting. Contemplating if she too were hit then everything would be okay. Pandora would still be here. Freddie would still adore her. Everybody would still love her. Effy had wanted that forgiveness, the 'get out of jail free' card Tony hadn't even asked her. She was brave and she was strong. Her foot had left the curb. But in that moment it hadn't seemed worth it. Maybe she was just sadistic. It would explain why she was willing to hold onto the pain.

Tony. She loved him. More than any other. And she was the only one who cared. It was her voice that had soothed him with Myths in his nightmares. And who had fixed every single problem with his friends? With Sid and Cassie? Him and Michelle? It had all been her. Because everyone who knew her brother end up fragile to the point of breaking until she fixed them. And because of her they all flocked back to him.

Her friends hadn't done that. Tony could never understand. He'd never been this alone.

* * *

Could they be any farther from home? Forks wasn't Bristol, even by the smallest hint. Bristol was a concrete jungle where everything had a darker purpose. Every shadow held a dangerous seduction. Drugs. _Sex_. In Bristol it was too easy to get utterly, utterly wasted. No, Effy imagined. Forks wasn't Bristol at all. Forks seemed cold even without the concrete. A vast and wasted space of emptiness. As much as it brought distaste, there was an odd sense of comfort in its isolation. Here, Effy realised. She couldn't be touched.

"End of the line Effy."

She knew Tony had debated whether to even speak to her as he pulled into the driveway. Effy didn't care about that. Silently she admired her brother. How everything she hadn't even asked for he'd sorted. Their escape. This house. A whole new life. It wasn't much, Effy thought, as she stepped through the door. But then nothing about the town felt modern at all. Unsurprisingly it was furnished. Tony had been the one to find it. Effy wondered who he'd charmed. Had he promised something? Uncertainly she looked at his back.

Tony turned in that moment and Effy averted her gaze and fluidly as she could make it seem. It was too late. He'd seen her eyes, that briefest concern and speculation. He knew everything about her. More and less than what she knew herself. And she the same to him.

"Anyone in?"

It was the first time Effy had responded to Tony, responding to his smirk with one of her own. The man's voice was gruff and uncertain, even though clearly the answer to his question stood in front of him. Effy saw him to be an awkward man. The way he didn't know quite where to look, how he gave a short introduction only to put his hand out to Tony as though unsure whether the hand shake would be reciprocated. Charlie Swan, however, was nothing compared to his daughter.

If Charlie was awkward than Bella was the definition of the word. The girl's hands fidgeted awkwardly as she attempted to start some sort of conversation that Effy refused to participate in, merely staring and sizing. Supposedly Bella could be something. But she was nothing without confidence and composure. From matted tresses to a permanent wide eyed expression that made her appear all around shocked, Effy didn't favour Bella's chances in a life outside of dull little Forks. She lacked preservation.

To Bella Swan Effy Stonem and her brother were impossibly transfixing and unnerving to extraordinary levels. The brother was charismatic, something that he didn't share with his sister. But somehow even without speaking, Effy Stonem appeared to be totally socially aware. Bella found something daunting about the girl. Not only how on edge her silence made her feel, but the way she looked. Bella hadn't seen anyone like Effy or Tony in forks, apart from one family. She was intimidated by their stronger presences, jealous of the way they held themselves. Even with smudged eyes Effy looked gorgeous in a way that Bella doubted she could ever pull off. And those eyes. Blue to the point they became translucent. Enchanting.

"Umm. Maybe I'll see you at school?"

Bella was all too glad to act upon her father's cue to leave. All too eager to remove herself from the presence of a girl who made Bella fear her to a small extent. And, as she looked towards Charlie's still expression as they walked towards the Stonems gate she instinctively knew her father had shared a similar experience.

* * *

"You're going to have to talk now Effy. This is school; it's how the deal works. They ask questions and you say 'yes sir' or 'no sir'. You can't escape this." Tony knew he was being forceful, and yet he had to be. Effy still hadn't spoken to him, it was so unnatural with each morning he expected her to become stone. "Open the door. Get out. You are not avoiding this."

Effy didn't appreciate the smugness in her brother's smile as she exited his car, a rental no less, but she still made sure to slam it with all the force her smaller frame could muster. She didn't want this. Her back was to Tony as he pulled away, leaving her completely alone in his sweater. Dressing appropriately was something that was flawed to her. But even his sweater couldn't protect her from the wolves.

Every eye was drawn to her, drawing attention effortless, almost naturally. Effy wasn't aware of the sashay of her hips. How an impossibly short tunic ran up her thigh with each step, showing far more than anyone in Forks would have dared for their daughters. And those legs. They were barely captured by tights that crisscrossed against her flesh. Everyone had an opinion of Effy, soon enough. And whether they loved her of hated her no one could deny the air she carried herself in was impossible to reach. There was something about her mystery that kept others at bay, making them falter, before her unspoken charm and beauty did nothing but invite them in.

Everyone knew her by lunch. That she was British and completely desirable. No one seemed to care she hadn't spoken. Only nodding when she felt the need to and giving curt answers to deter any conversation. Everybody loved her. Silently she glowed at that familiarization.

"So. Effy. Is that short for anything?"

"Maybe." Mike Newton was proving to be an irritation to Effy. Hic cocky and abrasive nature reminded her so much of another, but the familiarization was but an echo compared to the real thing Mike could never be as corrosive, never as destructive. He could never be equal to _him_.

Mike laughed, and Effy saw through his disguise of motioning Angela away from her side, his arm sliding over her shoulders. Shuffling closer to her as though an invitation had been open. "Your a funny girl Effy. Amongst…_ other_ things. Maybe we should go see a movie. It could be a date if you wanted."

Effy would have sighed if she didn't bask in the satisfaction of Jessica Stanley's scowl to her right. Other's misery so lovingly clouded her own. The other boys, Tyler and Ben were still aimlessly tossing trays to one another, no doubt trying to impress. They had more chance than Mike. And even then that chance was very slim.

"Make it seven Mike. Who knows," her body moved closer to his, eyes glinting with a hint of malice that had Jessica flare. Something about that raged blush seemed so delightful to Effy. "Play your cards right and you can drive _me_ home."

It had all been completely selfish. Effy had no plans to meet Mike at the cinema, her efforts only to cause that comforting soothe that came with others friction. She was silent as she left the table, almost gliding towards pushing the remains of what she hadn't eaten into the bin, seemingly naïve to every head that turned in her direction. Oh how Tony would be so proud. Her first day and already she was wielding her beauty to darker intentions.

Tony. Effy missed him, her thoughts turned to her brother as she stepped into the frosty Forks air, fingers delving into her pockets. God she needed a cigarette. The only thing that made this crappy school bearable. What was that feeling when she thought of him? Regret? Her brother had dropped everything, his entire life for her and he didn't even know why. And there was a rush of affection that she always felt concerning Tony, but her ways in showing so were so distorted and complex. The flame enticed her attention, staring at its glow for a few moments before she finally lit up. Tony. She'd been hard on him. She _had_ to be.

Effy couldn't bear the thought of disappointment flashing in his eyes if he knew what she'd done. Anyone else she could take that from. Just not _him_.

* * *

Edward hadn't found her fascinating until that moment. For Effy Stonem had been nothing but another girl arriving to Forks, impossibly close to Bella's own movement. Perhaps it was because he had his own difficulties. Bella and that sweet, flowery blood of hers. Alice had assured him he was past his taste for her yet Edward told himself to doubt that, just for precaution. And then she had come along. Dressed like that in weather he assumed was freezing and that had every other human reaching for scarves and gloves. But Edward had known that Effy Stonem was different to everyone else. For he was dead and he was gifted.

In a world where the mind was a book to his eyes, hers revealed itself to be static. A continuous white noise, in which images rarely flashed, always guarded and unthought-of. It as though she was _lifeless_. And yet, Edward agreed, that was almost the case.

Many people queried about he and his family, Edward felt bitterness for their perfection. And yet for someone so new to avoid their tables intrigue the feat was astonishing. Yet now Effy Stonem did look towards him, so far away and through glass looking in and he found himself captivated by her eyes. So astonishing and pure. If he had the fortune to have one, Edward would have thought they looked into his very soul.

But they appeared empty. Comatose. Edward gained the impression that she was lost, but yet impossible, somehow she was found.

There was something fascinating about Effy. He was unable to look away, watching the cigarette push between her lips, the smoke curling into the frosted air. There was nothing innocent about her.

In the end it was he who looked away first.

* * *

Effy believed that there was something heartbreaking about Edward Cullen. Hadn't she always been attracted to broken little things? His expression almost seemed as if he were eternally pained, even with his impossibly beauty. All of them. Not like her. Effy knew she wasn't perfect, but that family were something else all together. Flawless and yet all looking towards one another with sombrely as though they expected the worse.

And their eyes. A rich gold, almost liquid that even from her distance she judged to be impossibly unique. They all, even the blonde, paled in comparison to Edward. Effy wondered if he was like her. Tortured. He appeared it so; she wondered whether he was unable to repress his feelings like she effortless could permit herself. Perhaps there was no comparison. You only had to look at their eyes.

His eyes shone gold, yet they spoke of nothing but emptiness. Not like Effy's. Hers were clouded and unreachable. Edward's let you fall without a stop.

"You were staring at me."

Edward didn't often speak to his peers, only when asked a question by a teacher or forced to partner up to someone to perform a task. It was safer this way, after all his secrets were far more dangerous than anyone else's. Edward found that school passed quickly in silence, the hours seeming but a second in his infinite life. And yet he desired this. To talk to her. Roughly he placed it down as naked curiosity. Nothing more.

"I look at lots of people."

Her composure was still enough to rival his own. Edward couldn't help but make the comparisons between himself and the enigma Elizabeth Stonem surrounded herself in. Her answer was direct, almost conversation ending in tone. Did this girl have any knowledge of what she done to people? How every attempt to turn them away, even a Vampire was unable to resist wanting to get even closer.

"But you were staring right at me. Nobody else. That has to mean something, surely?" Edward felt extraordinarily vulnerable, talking to this girl. Unable to read her thoughts every answer he could not expect. Unpredictability was something that for so long he had never been forced to witness. And now she came along. With mystifying and baiting ways. Even now as he attempted to penetrate her mind he was met with nothing but that static. She frustrated him, made him question his own abilities. Just what was so special, no elusive about her?

Edward knew that she was hard to read for a reason. Was this some warning from a wider power. A clue not to find himself involved with someone so dangerous to him? The fact he could not determine a right or wrong answer placed him to a limit where he felt he'd always stay around her.

"As I said. I stare at a lot of people. It doesn't have to mean anything. _Anything_ at all."

He was designed to attract and charm, every perfection turned for this cause. And yet Effy evaded this, human nature bypassing her birth to make her into someone who didn't fall for his dangerous allure. Was it that in her presence all he was she took away? Edward found it impossible, to look at her. Straining to keep his eyes at her face rather than her slender frame. To keep focused within her eyes than study every inch of her face. And that smile. So mysterious, so off putting that it made him want to turn and run.

A hunter with feelings to flee?

"People think I want to get to know them."

Edward didn't understand why in that moment an unprompted Effy seemed suddenly so honest. How her cheeks briefly touched pink de to the fact she hadn't spoken to openly in weeks, perhaps longer. Effy was sure why she was responding to the likes of Edward Cullen in this way. Perhaps she saw their compatibility, their heartbreak and disaster.

She knew more than perhaps his attentive vampire eyes could ever expect from a human. Effy knew that others loitered at their cars, sneaking to talk though cleverly tuned into every word that passed between the brooding Edward Cullen and the new and beautiful Effy Stonem. Once more she was the centre of a scene. She was uncertain on how to feel about that.

Her fingers brushed strands of hair behind the confines of an ear, eyes trained on his, unfaltering and without any apprehension. The air around Edward seemed so… strange. Effy could read anyone's behaviour. She understood that Edward was reserved and contained. Yet there was something about him. Though to place it was something she found herself unable to do.

"Do you want me to want to get to know you Edward? Everyone else wants me. How about… _you_?"

How mercilessly Effy left him, standing dazed and perplexed at her, were they seductive words? It had been so long that Edward couldn't be certain, yet something had been there, luring him in. Perhaps it was best, as she watched her fine form with appreciation that she went into a car.

Or perhaps it was worse. Edward didn't like that. How easily she slipped into the passenger seat of car driven by a man she appeared to have zero chemistry with. There was something about the human girl, something devilishly intoxicating that Edward found himself wondering just who knew the mystery so well as to take her home.

"Edward are we leaving?" Alice Cullen's lighter notes sounded cars away, her smaller frame resting delicately at the edge of his Volvo. Her golden eyes were wide and imposing, seeking every indication of what had just passed. He could read her thoughts, the suspicion and the worry. She was the one who reminded him that Bella Swan could never be taken. And she feared the same attraction had befallen Elizabeth Stonem. Edward shook his head; the smallest motion thought he knew Alice would pick up on it.

As she sighed in relief, too quiet to allow Jasper to catch the wavelength of any communication between them, Edward slipped into the Volvo, buckling his seatbelt. "Yes Alice. We're leaving."

* * *

Tony watched Effy sleep. Almost guarding her as she had once he. He felt so utterly useless watching her sleep. The twitches of her bitten lip, the crease of her eyebrows as she lost herself in an ill fated dream of which no myth on his part could soothe. How could she rely on him, when he couldn't protect her? He leant forwards on the chair lodged in her doorway, elbows on knees as his fingers ran through his hair in frustration. All of this was for her. And yet it was nothing in comparison to what he should have been. Able to hug her, to tell her that everything was fine, she could trust him. It pained him, to know that neither of them could ever be that for one another. They were ice against fire, rain against sunlight. Beautiful and cold. Even if they loved each other, even if they understood each other like no other, they could never comfort one another as siblings should have.

Effy awoke in the morning to the sight of Tony slouched on the chair. Half way between falling off as his cheek pressed awkwardly against the doors frame. She rose silently, duvet in hand and draping it over his slumbering form. "I feel like my worlds falling apart Tony. And I don't want to do anything about it. I'm scared." She lowered into a kneel, head resting on her brothers knee, imagining his fingers stroking her hair in some caring affection. She needed Tony. But he could never know.

* * *

**I hope this okay for everyone. I've never written fanfic before but I just think this pairing would be totally gorgeous. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Distant Dark Places**

**Effy Stonem / Edward Cullen**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Who could ever expect anything more than a grey sky in Forks? Tony had resigned himself to the shift in weather. The differences of Bristol and Forks. Clothes were warmer now, more practical. At least on his side. He saw what Effy walked out in, there was a reason she always wore his sweaters. She'd been more unprepared for this than he had.

Everything was always a snugger it. University had made him more mature but still undeniable Tony. As he pulled a more chest hugging vest over a toned torso his gaze flicked to the windows. A tree couldn't appreciate this performance. A shame. The Newton's polo shirt was next, nametag so cheerily decreeing his name. Truthfully Tony wondered whether they'd needed staff. Mr Newton didn't seem that taken by him, Mrs Newton however… Maybe someone in Forks could appreciate the show after all…

Effy must have left already. The table was home to an emptied cereal bowel. Half its contents remained, his jacket was there too. Effy usually took it. She must have been in a rush. Lazily he picked up her spoon, chewing at the soggy remains of her cereal and musing on his beloved sister. Effy had changed, thank god. For the better, she couldn't have gotten any worse. She was talking again, not a lot and Tony was aware she was still hiding something. Maybe she'd tell him, in time. For now he was just happy that she wasn't becoming as distant as he'd thought.

He wasn't her guardian, hadn't signed up for that. So had no complaints when she came home past midnight. That was like the old Effy, the Effy he used to know. The Effy he now does know. How could he try to be a brother anyway? At her age he was waking up in the beds of others. At least she wasn't doing that.

It was all thanks to Charlie Swan, in part, Tony imagined, exiting his house just as Fork's faithful Police Chief exited him. Tony had never expected Charlie to be such a relaxed parent to the shy Bella, chuckling as to whether or not the man could ever imagine just what Effy passed as recreational activities.

Maybe just as Effy was returning to him, Bella was slipping away from Charlie.

"Charlie, back in the uniform," he wolf whistled, gaining immediate satisfaction by the older mans awkward shuffle. "I hear you've been working _over time_. Well, I understand. Women _love_ a man in uniform, right? How do they stay away?"

Tony didn't even need to be charming anymore. Charlie Swan was so easily to place on edge that zero charm was needed. Yet Tony had always liked to be suave, and besides, the more he used the more rewarding it was to see Charlie fidget and make excuses to leave.

"Actually Charlie," he smirked, watching the Chief appear to falter and groan and being stopped by his inappropriate neighbour. "I just wanted to say thank you. For letting Bella stay out with Effy. She needs that time you know? So thank you." Genuine sincerity could only ever be applied when Effy was involved.

But he didn't understand. Why Charlie looked suddenly more confounded than discomforted, and frowned rather than looking anxious to leave. Under Tony's expectant stare Charlie swallowed, beginning to form the start of a sentence he didn't want to be the one to give.

Tony heard the mans words as a blur, yet concentrated on every single one. Feigning ignorance of such a misunderstanding, the moment he entered the car his fingers tapped away at his mobile. Bella hadn't been out all week, a test Charlie had mentioned. So just how was his devious little sister getting home every night? More importantly, with who. His knuckles rammed the gearbox in frustration. Didn't Effy understand, hadn't she learnt.

Josh Stock haunted Tony as much as it did Effy.

_Effy. We're talking. Tonight._

* * *

Edward and Alice kept each other's secrets. As though doomed to existence as Vampires wasn't punishment enough, both were given gifts placing them outside even their own kind. It was a system that worked both ways, an odd system, but it worked none the less. He watched out for any indication of Jasper losing control and morning after morning she had divulged his future with Bella Swan. Alice's eyes were often wide and sparkling in the morning and Edward knew that he was safe once more. He knew that Alice knew that it was easier now to be near Bella, and that now venom didn't flood his throat with as much force.

He was thankful that Alice hadn't ever had any mention of Effy in the immediate or even coming future. That excelled his mood, making him more confident that talking to her wasn't the danger he'd been certain she would be. Effy wasn't like Bella. There wasn't a fatal attraction yet he was drawn to her. Edward wished to solve her, her existence intriguing him to impossible levels.

How could someone distance themselves from the world yet have everyone flocking towards them. Effy was that confusion. It wasn't just her mind and body that gained his attention, but her very essence. It was becoming harder for Edward to remain as ordinary as a vampire could appear. Alice had always been annoyingly perceptive and the last thing he would want to occur was the knowledge that, really, he was quite interested in the new girl.

Lunch was proving to be the most hazardous situations. They passed agonizingly slowly in a way that had Edward wishing he could graduate already. Seconds passed like minutes and minutes passed like hours, all allowed to an agonising pace in which he had to contend with her.

She looked at him in subtle, staring ways that appeared to go unnoticed by her classmates. Her lips were always frozen into some flattering smirk that only enforced that she knew the effect she had on him. And Edward was powerless to look away, indulging her own stare with one of his own. And, just when he thought he was seeing past her eyes, getting to know her, she looked away.

He thought that her mind must be a wondrous place. Her every thought was surely a key to her behaviour and to just how she felt about the Vampire. Edward was entirely eager to place himself into a category with Effy. Where he stood. Where he could stand. Every thought she shared for him.

The end of her stare and he fixed on the ceiling. His gaze followed cracks of plaster that he envisioned to suddenly join and fall apart. Edward's bronzed stare would flit to her more often than she did to him, which left him pining somewhat. Truthfully he believed he was far too hopeful about her and willed himself to realism and the fact that her very species was completely incompatible.

And yet in that thought he had been led back to her.

_Mike isn't getting anywhere. She stood him up. I wouldn't mind getting to know her. Imagine her without that –_

The mind of hormonal teenage boys had unsurprisingly never fascinated Edward, especially the vulgarity in which they placed Effy into a variety of thoughts and positions that he felt sickened to have watched. She probably knew that, hat they thought. No one could dress like she did unaware of the attention that followed.

Even my family had taken note of her, I'd read their brief thoughts lingering on her, Emmet especially surprising me. Even bound to the image of perfection, Rosalie, Emmet had for a single moment appreciated Effy Stonem. Anticipating Edward's intrusion into his mind, Emmet had pointedly threatened that Edward should not tell Rosalie how Emmet had admired how much skin Effy placed on display. Edward was only left flummoxed by Emmet's confessions. The girl's allure for human males was certain, but from his kind on top of that?

_She needs to learn her limits._

The thought was so dry and aggressive that Edward could only place it to Rosalie. Rosalie's mind rarely craved his attention, even humans, even Mike proved more interesting than Rosalie. His sister mind focused on Emmet but more so herself. Yet in this instance her eyes glared at Effy and I turned towards the table, past the circle of isolation that surrounded my family and say what Rosalie saw.

Effy. Staring. Only this time her look had not gone unnoticed.

It wasn't just Rosalie now, but those around Effy on top of that. To have the gorgeous newcomer speaking to a Cullen had been news enough, but now for another Cullen to glower? Whatever was expected of Effy, her reaction surprised Edward. Merely staring back at Rosalie, he watched as her slim eyebrows rose a fraction, only to fall. The message was clear, a silent action to question that Rosalie wanted.

Rosalie fumed, to the point that Emmet placed more force on his arm around her shoulders than strictly needed. Edward realised. Rosalie had always been selfishly, selfishly vain. Beautiful now even among vampires and equally as a human, Effy Stonem was a contender for that same perfection. Edward was puzzled, why would Rosalie even imagine Effy having the possibility to outshine her after life? The vampire turned to Alice, who pointedly looked away, mind reciting the alphabet in a wide array of languages.

Edward was very suspicious of the whole affair; Alice was most definitely keeping a secret. He didn't underestimate that.

* * *

He looked back to Effy. Her eyes locked onto his for a moment, remaining there and, against his wishes, she turned away.

"Oh the Cullen's were looking over here," Effy was fully aware that Jessica was refusing to admit their perfect attention had been on her rather than Jessica, "why would they do that?"

"Maybe they saw something that interested them," Effy replied curtly, taking a forkful of salad with a glance towards Angela and Bella. Angela looked on edge, glancing warily at Jessica and Bella? Well. Effy had by now grown used to Bella's permanent look of uncertainty.

Jessica's laughter cut the air with such false sweetness that it became sour. "You've seen them right? They're all gorgeous and perfect and I mean look at _him_. People like that have taste. They're tasteful, they appreciate subtly, _not_ flaunting."

It was Angela who spoke, raising a brow at Bella as though chastising her for her lack of vocal ability concerning Jessica's obvious flair for dramatics. "I'm not sure Jess. I mean, you've spoken to Edward haven't you Effy. Everybody saw."

Effy didn't react. She merely kept her expression composed, refusing to betray any hint of emotion. Not that she'd of been able to. Effy wasn't certain herself how she felt about the likes of Edward Cullen. It wasn't that she enjoyed stringing him along, she was aware she was doing that. Maybe she was using him. Having roused herself from a depressive state, attaching herself to a boy supposedly off limits was mildly interesting.

"Sometimes. He talks to me, we're not friends."

Past Jessica's flared nostrils and her tuts Effy glimpsed Edward at his table flinch uncomfortably. She'd never seen that before and Effy had noted every point about Edward. How not once did he touch his food, instead systematically disposing of it at the end of every lunch. How at times his eyes flicker nervously as though unable to meet hers yet when she looks away they fix on her as though she's the centre of a world. Effy found satisfaction in the effect she held over Edward, a Cullen.

The moments like these, lunch, made her forget why she'd come to Forks. It was only a shame that period of bliss was but an hour every day.

Tony wasn't helping that. Her phone untouched within her bag, Effy disregarded his text. She knew he was serious this time. Tony always was when things were kept short. His text was a prime example. Effy paused on Edward Cullen, tearing herself from his golden eyes, smirking at the seriousness that plagued his expression.

The table fell silent as she spoke once more, directed at Bella who looked quite relieved to find that Effy didn't require a lift after school that day.

* * *

It was dark and she still wasn't home. He'd finished his shift two hours ago and every room was void of her presence. There were no signs that Effy had even come home and in that moment Tony knew that sending the text hadn't been the best way to handle things. It was so like Effy to anticipate trouble and avoid it. Tony cursed, of course she was clever, astonishingly so. She'd be back, of that Tony was certain. Effy always came back by morning. It was always that way. He didn't eat, merely snacked as he watched the clock pass minutes and hours. He was oddly nervous for her. Though he knew Effy, more recently he hadn't imagined she was as complicated as the girl who looked back at him now.

Effy wasn't thinking of Tony as she had been scouring the bars of Port Angles and she hadn't been thinking for herself when she'd purposely targeted any attractiveness that looked her way. It lacked the dull ache that came with London night life, seeming more polite and out of touch compared to London's youth culture. But that didn't matter. None of it did. All that mattered was that the men here were that. Men. Boys would lead her back to school, to commitment and that was something Effy could never face.

Bella Swan would have blushed crimson at what Effy was doing. The purposely flirtatious remarks, the welcoming aura she surrounded about herself. Every move one that she placed to allure the dark haired stranger until, brought to a point of need he invited her home.

His touch traced her skin and Effy felt as though, for that moment she was doing something past merely living. This was what she needed. That skin to skin contact. Close to another yet completely detached. Effy focused only on him in the moment, uncaring towards the pressure he placed upon her and need in which he addressed her body. Besides, she'd leave her mark, fingernails scraping across his back, causing his to arch upwards. There was distinct lack of enthusiasm on her part, but it did nothing to deter him. To Effy this was just another night and another man.

And another excuse to lose herself.

Effy lay on the bed, sheets pulled roughly over her and eyes trained on the ceiling. The grunts of satisfaction sounded from beside her as the dark haired man Effy theorised was grinning appreciated the encounter. After a few moments of silence she felt his weight turn into the bed, asking her if she'd stay the night.

Sure, she replied.

The moment his eyes closed she left.

* * *

He couldn't stand to watch her even from the pane standing between his strength and her sudden fragility. Through a single window the sleeping Effy Stonem was like a jewel to Edward Cullen. In her sleep she was unable to put up all the pretences and barriers that she displayed. Aware of herself, Edward knew that Effy would have never allowed her bottom lip to tremble in that way. Or for her brows to crease in distress, fingers clenching around her sheets.

Was that disturbing? To think that like this she appeared tragically beautiful.

Edward couldn't understand why he was outside her window, or why he chose to effortlessly slip into her room. So close that he could now hear her breaths as though they were in his ear, Edward wondered whether Effy was becoming something like an obsession to him. She did plague his thoughts and he did yearn for everyday to give the possibility that she would maybe talk to him. She never did. It was always him to her. The lonesome and surly Cullen bowing down to the needs of a girl who had everyone figured out.

He always had to remind himself she was human. In his eyes, Edward regarded her as a creature more, yet less than a vampire. But not bland enough to be singularly made of flesh and bone. The substance of her mystery made Effy exotic and unusual to point where for all his years of life he'd never met anyone quite like her.

Yet he couldn't bear to be too close to her. He found the smell filled him with anger, disappointment and jealousy. The scent of another male dominated her and Edward was forced to envision her against a stranger, locked in something that deep down he desired to give her. He hated that, thinking that way. In his era things played out to be respectful and kind. Yet with each day Effy made his thoughts more like those he detested.

Edward wondered why Effy allowed herself to be used in that way. He slipped into her thoughts, focusing on her recounts of a relationship that had no hopes of flourishing. Just a simple act. No strings. Nothing. Why did she feel the need to distance herself in _that_ way?

He just couldn't understand.

_Katie. Freddie. Cook._

The vampire listened as the words unconsciously breathed softly into the room. He didn't understand their significance, only enthralled in knowing something of her past. But captured by sleep Effy Stonem was unable to focus on her barrier, though Edward knew they'd been up so long that even not focused on life they still remained.

Though not as strongly. He seized every opportunity, every window within her security and in doing so found only more questions than answers.

A girl. Two boys.

Edward didn't understand how Effy could put someone in a coma.

* * *

It was 4am when Tony Stonem woke up, rising from his beds and hoping to something close to God that this time when he looked into his sister's room she'd be there. He walked quietly across the landings floorboards, by now aware that they creaked awkwardly. Tony knew Effy was home just by her door alone. It was closed. When she wasn't in there she always left it wide open.

He couldn't resist touching the doors handle. For quite a few weeks now he had stopped his constant guarding over her. She'd quieted down, didn't need the benefit of his caring eye as she tossed and turned under the covers. But he heard her, holding the door ajar he heard the names whisper from her lips.

But Tony didn't have time to look towards his sister. His eyes flashed towards the _boy_ that leered over Effy as she slept.

He felt his fists clench at his sides, curling into fists. Not here. Not now. Not to her.

It took every amount of his composure to stop himself from pushing the stranger through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Distant Dark Places**

**Effy Stonem / Edward Cullen**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Nothing was more frightening. Nothing had ever caused his heart to stop beating in a moment where he was captured by anxiety and so many emotions that Tony wanted to scream. His eyes were wild and terrifyingly focused on the boy who shone in the moonlight, his every thought filing through countless possibilities to remove his presence from his one true care. It took everything he had to compose himself to silence. Effy couldn't wake to this sight.

Her nightmares had just ended. She didn't need a fresh awakening. It wasn't fair to anyone. Let alone _her_.

"You better get out right _now_."

Tony's voice whispered through the dim light, every note frantic and edged with threat. Knuckles cracking lightly at his side, protectively he edged over towards Effy's bedside, standing firmly over her against the lecherous stranger. Tony Stonem was raging; almost _willing_ for the boy to start something. Then Tony would show him how London boys played.

His fist began a slow rise, drawing back as Tony approached the boy whose golden eyes stared at him puzzled and shocked. Golden boy didn't flinch, and Tony gained satisfaction from the fact this was a blow he could deal swiftly and easily. _No one_ would ever harm Effy again. He'd of died before letting that ever happen to her once more.

"Don't. _Please_. Stay."

All it took were the remarkably soft sounds of Effy Stonem to mark a temporary stillness within the escalating tension she slept blissfully unaware of. Tony, taken aback by such pleading from a girl who was as cold as stone, lay dazed as his eyes flickered towards her. For a moment he was transfixed, lingering and forgetting the other's presence until with a start his eyes snapped back up, refilling with the sickness of what could have should she be unprotected once more.

But there was nothing. No sign of any _human_ life. For the boy was _gone_.

* * *

If Edward had been human he wondered whether in that moment he would have scarcely been able to breath. How the likes of Tony Stonem had been able to evade him had brought him to an impossibly close call that threatened Edward's family. Scarcely believing the previous night had ever taken place, the Vampire expected his own sister to lurch towards him, reprimanding his actions through some threatening vision she had witnessed. It was only fortunate Tony was human and that Edward himself was a vampire.

Slipping away undetected, he could only hope the human male thought him something like an apparition. It was the only outcome he willed, even _prayed_ for. And he was a godless creature.

Edward knew him now, the enigma and the source of the jealousy that came with one person actually _knowing_ Effy. His name was Tony Stonem, brother to Elizabeth Stonem and had a mind so filled with care, love and worry that Edward had been astonished to find someone who could actually feel that way about a girl who gave nothing in return. But Tony was more to Effy than the world around her, Edward realised. Her mind may have been silent to a point, but her brothers overflowed with emotion.

The past had affected the Stonems in such a way that Edward pitied both the siblings, reminded of the tragedies of his families own human lives. Tony had been so guilty for the past. Edward was riled that out of everyone, Effy's own brother endangered her life. But as much as it angered him, the overwhelming concern that _screamed_ from his thoughts made that same anger fade into pity. He'd known ever since he'd laid eyes on the fatal newcomer that was Effy that she was complicated. He hadn't betted on tortured on top of that.

Alice knew everything. She hadn't needed her gifts to see Edward's reappearance to their home one of uncertainly and fretfulness. Still she was hiding something that Edward was inclined to believe revolved around Effy Stonem for Alice showed no dismay that he'd been in her actual room.

"One day she's going to rely on you Edward. And you on her. She's going to be everything to you."

That was the previous night, and even in the grey morning Edward couldn't even begin to fix on Alice's words. Her dazzling smile, her eyes lighting with the knowledge she'd trickily offered to him. Edward didn't believe any of that. He wasn't _Tony Stonem_, but he knew Effy to a degree. She was gorgeous and confident in her every move. Someone who _didn't_ need another but herself and her solitary, private mind.

And yet in the spaces between her dreams Edward had seen such vulnerability from within Effy. Katie. Freddie. Cook. Who were they, what role had they played in making her someone who sought escape by sleeping with aimless strangers? The vampire prayed that if anyone knew that about her it was only Alice and that even then it would be taken with pity. Edward couldn't bear the thought of Effy gaining a reputation, when her reasoning was so filled with sadness. To defile herself to seek to forget. Effy. She didn't need to do that. She needed _someone_.

Edward in that moment wondered. He could see that someone being him.

Only Alice knew where he was now. Lurking within the opposite woods outside the Stonem home. His gaze fixed on her window, as though looking would reveal something. It was only her physical presence that alerted him to Effy being there, her mind was still the faintest of whispers. The vampire settled his gifts on Tony then, almost warily. Effy's brother was wrapped in his own questioning as to whether or not a man had been in his sisters room.

Ideally Edward would have preferred a complete disregard, but speculation was better than a firm belief he'd ever been there. This was there was doubt. And with doubt he and his family's secrets stayed safe.

_Get away from here you leech. Your kind is never welcome!_

The thought struck Edward so violently and uncontrolled that he couldn't believe it could come form someone human. And yet sensing the powerful Jacob Black glare with onyx eyes from the porch of the house neighboured to the Stonems, Edward couldn't help but speculate all of his own. The boy was large, extremely so for his physical age, and that _skin_. Even from the distance Edward could feel its burn. Physical the boy shook, eyed with concern by Bella Swan who stared almost curiously yet warily to Edward from behind the hulking mass.

Bella Swan a neighbour to Effy. Oh how the two were unsuited to even be that. She still called to him, Bella. Even now the scent of her blood was roses and lavender to his senses, venom dripping hungrily into his throat. Yet he could repress those tremors now. Look past her signing veins to the disinterest he felt towards her human behaviour. She wasn't Effy. No one could compare to that chemistry, even though Edward hardly even spoke to the girl.

A low growl had the Vampire looking towards the boy, Jacob. The sound was almost animalistic. Edward raided his thoughts, the focus on old tribal legend placing prominence when paired to the _Cullen's_ image. Perhaps Carlisle would be interested in that.

Edward cast a long, lingering stare toward Effy's window, spurned to see her staring between the space he and Jacob dominated as though expecting them to meet at that point.

Edward wouldn't live to that expectation. Turning, he made sure he was deep within the forests before breaking into a run.

* * *

"What was that about Jake? You can't just go up to people and do that?"

Jacob Black merely grunted in response, willing himself to retain control as he stared almost disappointedly at the scrambled eggs Bella dished up, knowing it wouldn't fill his sudden ravenous appetite. He didn't care for Bella's concern for the likes of Edward Cullen or his murderous leech family. The fact he was more focused on eggs showed that.

"He's _dangerous_ Bells. Can't you see that? _Feel_ it?"

Leaning against the counter Bella shrugged, biting her bottom lip. Edward used to stare at her, not Effy, but the looks were completely different. The way he looked at Effy would have melted any girl's heart. The way he had looked at her? That was something more chilling, more frightful than alluring. And yet Bella Swan was still enchanted by the handsome Edward Cullen, not to the fawning extent of her peers, but she couldn't deny that.

Jacob took Bella's silence as a 'no' to his question, and sighed outwardly. Of course she wouldn't, couldn't even begin to understand just how dangerous Edward and his family were. The world was so simple to Bella. Everyone flesh ad bone and nothing more.

"Why was he standing outside anyway? He was staring at that girl, Effy."

Bella stiffened although Jacob didn't really notice. Effy Stonem truly unnerved Bella, perhaps more than Edward Cullen once had. Something about the poised, almost femme fatale girl made her anxious, as if she was forever competing with someone so gorgeous whilst she was so plain. Awkwardly she panicked that Jacob, like every other male had a perverse interest in her neighbour. Effy couldn't stand that. Jacob was too nice for someone like Effy. He deserved more.

"He looks at her a lot. She looks at him. People… people think they have something going on. But they haven't. She's told me that and I believe her."

Concerned with her own thoughts Bella didn't notice Jacob fists clench on the table, merely wondering what the gritting sound was, unaware it was her friend grinding his teeth in frustration. The girl disregarded that, continuing.

"Why? Do you think she's interesting?"

"What? Why? I don't even know her. Quil and Embry talk about her, if what they say can be called talking. But if she's running with a Cullen then no, I don't like her at all."

Bella turned back to the sink with the traces of a smile on her lips. How thoughtless of her to fixate on what she wanted to hear rather than the underlying tension that only compelled mystery between her friend and an entire family.

But maybe, for Bella Swan, her cluelessness was a gift. Jacob Black didn't believe Effy would have that luxury. Not for much longer.

* * *

By now the sun had set, only to distantly rise with the early morning and this time Tony has waited. As Effy walked through the door uncaring for the hours, Tony turned on the lamp light, filling the room with light that he knew she'd have avoided if she'd seen it shining from outside. He wouldn't have recognised the expression of concern on his own face. The slight tremor of his lips as he wondered how to address her. Effy had been like him. Partying. Drugs. But what she was doing now? He couldn't _think_ of his sister doing that. It was wrong.

Then there was still that mystery. The boy who he wasn't sure even existed, lurking over her, watching eerily in the dark. Tony was still resolute that he'd seen someone. Even if that fact could never be proved, he was certain _someone_ had been there.

"I'm not stupid Effy, okay?" Tony towered over his sister's smaller frame in a way that made her have to look up to face him.

Effy knew that. She knew Tony wasn't stupid and she knew what was coming next. Silently she willed him to discontinue every suggestion his mind offered to speak to her about, to just forget and let them move on. Effy was a smart girl. She could read people.

For Tony Stonem right now, trouble was the only road that lay ahead.

"I mean for gods sake Effy. You've done so many things but fucking around _strangers_. Don't you realise how fucking _stupid_ that is? You remember last time yeah? Josh Stock? A _needle_. Falling unconscious. Do you _remember_ that? Or did you learn nothing."

How could Tony even speak to her like that? His tone of voice was something Effy found unnerving and she hated to hear every word and bitter pronunciation he addressed her with. How could Tony understand her now? He didn't know her. He knew the old Effy the one who fixed ever mistake he'd ever made. And then Tony Stonem had left her all alone and this is how she'd adapted. Effy couldn't stand him preaching to her. People change. People grow. Just because he hadn't been around to see that in her didn't make her life a mistake. Not completely.

Silently she shook her head, ignorance refusing to accept the blows of reality he implored toward her.

Tony wasn't stopping, even if Effy had asked he wouldn't have. He'd gone too far now.

"And your computer. How many emails are you going to _ignore_ from mum? Do you know how many calls I've left unanswered because I'm thinking I'm doing _something_ fucking right for you. That you _need this_. To get away. And yet you're doing something like this. You're better off at home. You can't drag someone to _bloody America_ and not tell them why Effy. I figured I'd find out but you know what? I _can't_. When the hell did you become so distant?"

"Shut up."

He couldn't hear her faint voice over his rising tirade, every frustration being brought to the surface with ever recollection of the problems she caused.

"Shut _up_!"

Silence.

The air was still as Tony looked at his sister, and she looked back at him like he was to blame, as though the one person who knew her very being had let her down. Tony didn't know what to think anymore what to even feel when the looked at him with those eyes. He'd never expected Effy could ever look at him that way. Disagreeing and vexed.

"That's the point Tony you don't know me. You think I'm there to deal with all _your_ problems and when _I _need you its okay for you to bugger off. You _left_ me. A room and a bed sheet? Thanks Tony. That means a lot. Everything I've _ever_ needed, _you_, you took that away. I'm fucking someone every night. So what? You've done that. You've fucked almost as many people as you've messed up lives. The needle was _your_ _fault_, remember that Tony? You screwed someone over so _they_ screwed over _me_."

She felt the quickened pace of her own heart beat rush with adrenaline. Out of everything she could have mentioned, Effy knew that would hit him the most, and she saw the flashes of regret in his eyes. But she couldn't deal with this. The room was spinning and she wanted everything to crash and burn to a stop where this had never happened. Her mouth opened, taking in breaths that were short and quick but Tony didn't seem to notice.

For all his guilt he was unable to stop himself.

"Really? Well maybe if you talked once in a while Elizabeth this wouldn't have happened would it?"

And then she was gone.

Her sudden movements were like a blur to Tony, watching as she turned briskly in a cloud of chestnut hair, accompanied by the slamming of a door. In a mix of irritation and aguish he pulled the same door open, catching the flashes of her movements disappearing into the forests, calling other name.

Effy didn't turn back.

She kept running, running away now from Forks and from Tony. Out of everyone _he_ was supposed to understand. No questions asked. And now he had said that. Effy didn't know where she was going.

She just had to get away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Distant Dark Places**

**Effy Stonem / Edward Cullen**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Nothing sounded. Slowly her eyes opened to the sight of trees and isolation. Effy wasn't sure where she was. All she felt was the ground of forest pressing through her jacket and into her back. Lying on the cold ground, possibly miles away from home. Or what was home only now. Tony… he'd sounded so serious, so concerned. Maybe he would force her to go home. Effy doubted that, but then she'd never seen him like that before.

The lids of her eyes opened slowly, fixating on the pockets of sky that cast a dim light through the tree's canopies. So it was morning. Even with her unfeeling nature Effy found herself feeling oddly empty, unconcerned for anything. What could she focus on, when she had nothing?

Or no one.

"Hello."

The voice sounded so impossibly enchanting that Effy knew who it belonged too, not even having to look to realise that her isolation didn't leave her as alone as she thought.

"Hi."

Edward Cullen lay down beside Effy, staring at her sleeping form only to stir at the opening of those eyes that sent him head first into obsession. He could feel she was cold, even though they did not touch. Her eyes were unpolished, black smudges around their astonishing clarity and Edward could only limit his voice to a quiet whisper, uncertain of the tone he should adapt towards her. Effy had stayed in the woods all night. The vampire knew why. He tracked her every movement.

Moments passed and Edward just looked at Effy. Even spending time in the great outdoors did not hinder her beauty. He wondered how anyone could pull off such a look and yet she managed it completely. God the girl was so endlessly fascinating that he wondered how he'd passed the years before her trivial arrival into Forks, into his life.

"Why are you here Edward?"

She was remarkably calm, as though waking up in such a manner was common practice. Edward didn't feel himself doubting that. He knew something of her character already. The only way he could ever be surprised by Effy would be for her to something that didn't involve everything that in his time was deemed damnable. The bronze haired Cullen understood that she wasn't like other girls.

The answer didn't come at first. How could he phrase it that he'd been making a point to follow her without sounding psychopathic? She couldn't understand how freely he could pass his time in that way, though it was no excuse. Edward realised he was an intrusion on her life, even if she could never quite feel his heavily interested stare.

"Isn't that a question you yourself can answer?"

"I'm not the one who was asked first though, am I?"

He gave a short smile at her words, "No. You're right. You weren't." A pause, though she didn't seem insistent for a reply. Effy never appeared to expect anything, always holding herself as though life came to her on it's own free will and not by her action. "I suppose you would not believe me if I said I was merely passing, would you?"

"No Edward. I wouldn't."

Was that it? No curiosity? Truly she was the most puzzling human he had ever had a chance to meet.

"In which case would you be obliged to answer my question?"

Her eyes closed. Edward wondered its significance. Effy understood her own actions; she couldn't escape the truth sometimes, no matter how hard she ran. Closing her eyes, she felt some sort of bravery, as though to lave them open would betray every part of her being. Effy knew that Edward was different. Had always known it since her perceptive gaze had scoured him from the rest of his tragically beautiful family. If anyone could see through her, for an odd sense of reason she chanced it could be him. Maybe. She was terribly hard to read.

"Anger, Bitterness, Tiredness, Hope, Love. It's everywhere."

Edward willed Effy to look at him but she didn't, but his expression was puzzled by her words. "I'm not sure I can understand that Effy."

"It's _conceptual_ Edward. You can't see it. You just have to know it's there."

And then her eyes opened once more, and soon her head was turning in Edward's direction. From such emotive words the vampire didn't expect the glint in her eyes, nor the slight smirk that passed upon her lips as her pupils locked with his own. They're expressions were so different to one another. Effy lay, still mysterious and effortlessly enticing even though unknown to Edward she'd poured a fraction of her heart. And Edward's face was so still and worrisome that Effy almost felt selfish in slipping closer to his body.

"There's a chance I might be leaving Edward. Tony doesn't think I can run away anymore."

The vampire gulped, sight dazed, uncertain of where to linger on her body from the moment the leaves had crinkled under her advancing movement. They were wide however, darting to her face in alertness, taken dismayed at the thought she could leave even though he knew it would be beneficial to him. Edward couldn't get involved with a human.

He wondered when he'd started thinking that way. But he knew so powerfully that he didn't want her to leave. His mouth opened ready to dissuade as though his words would somehow spread to her home, instilling influence within the brother he knew to be so protective. Useless, futile efforts, but still he could try.

Effy, however cut him off, dismissing her own words. "It's slim though. He knows I need to be here." Nodding her head slightly in agreement with herself, Effy's eyes flickered to the face of the boy beside her. He truly was remarkable, she noted. Almost chiselled from marble, every edge and grove looking as though sculpted by human hands rather than genetics. The perfection was almost disconcerting. His portrait fascinated her; she'd never seen anything quite like him before. Was it boastful to know that she fascinated him in return? Possibly. Effy had never considered herself selfish. More spontaneous and off the rails.

"Does that… make you relieved Edward? I've seen the way you look at me." Her fingertips traced the outside of a palm she found incredibly cold to the touch, though utterly smooth to the touch, untainted by roughness and calluses. Taking her middle finger, she gently stroked a path from his wrist, dragging purposely slowly along his knuckle and up his finger. Her smile smouldered at his shiver.

Edward shifted uncomfortably and in that moment Effy knew she could only ever win. "That is not a good idea Effy. Every second that I'm with you will always be about restraint and I can't _guarantee_ I can stop myself around you."

"Oh," her soft voice precariously enquired, "so you've thought about it then. Maybe not everything's conceptual Edward. Maybe… lust."

With every word she'd moved closer towards his face, leaning into his body until Edward felt her pressed against his side. He tried not to breath, for even a night stay in the forest could not cover the rush he felt with her scent, the stirrings it caused in a body far, far too long gone without need. All his restraint, lost so many years past to a girl who had experience to the point where she'd seduce on a forest floor.

His attempts to persuade Effy otherwise were feeble and croaky; he only responded as her softer, warmer lips pressed against the hardness of his own. The muscles of Edward's neck tightened, tensing as he controlled his own actions, hands clenched at his side to stop himself from pressing her impossibly close to his chest. Effy didn't need his restraint. Her hands crawled up under his shirt, unhindered by the sharp decline in body warmth as they did so, her lips never ceasing to be upon his. There was nothing romantic about this. Effy was hot and heavy, unconcerned at the tunic pulling itself up her thigh, unflinching as Edward's hands, dismayingly, found itself at that point.

This wasn't how Edward wanted anything like this to be. And yet somehow she spurned him to this point wherein he was unable to turn away.

"I need to feel something Edward. Anything."

"Does it have to be… like _this_." He gestured around them.

Effy shrugged, hand stopping the teasing pattern she traced at Edward's abdomen. "It's always like this. One screw then it's through." The dry motto sounded sarcastic when spoken and Effy propped herself on her shoulder, tresses falling to sweep lightly against Edward's chest as she looked at him.

"I'd rather it not be through like this, or even to end." The Cullen struggled, uncertain of how his words and expression would ever fit into the world of Effy Stonem, a girl whom he already knew to live quite rightly by her motto, but he didn't want to be another man from Port Angles, Edward wanted to be something more. At least he thought he did. Did he? Inwardly he groaned. This girl was such a confliction that should he feel it would have, he theorised, pained him.

"Why would you want that?"

Her blankness disturbed Edward. "Don't you think that we're compatible? To be together?" The words had been slow, contemplated and thought out as they had been spoken. Was this it then? That leap from understanding Effy Stonem needed to stay away, to throwing every precaution aside just to have _her_ near? The risk was a huge one to take, yet not taking it was a far worse thought.

"No."

Effy shivered. Edward's words were so similar to his that it made her think of kisses in the water and an encounter so similar to this now, the forest, the touches and the need of her their actions that suddenly in the memory she shifted away from Edward.

"Don't say things you'll regret Edward Cullen. I'll only break you're heart."

Watching as she stood, he was hit with all those times before where in the end Effy always walked away without a notice. Away from conversation and away from him. Surely that was running away? Effy didn't look back towards him, her movements steadfast ahead and walking away through trees without a single nod that she was saying goodbye. She left Edward Cullen utterly perplexed. He'd braved that, to break _every_ rule for her and yet she'd denied?

Alone, Edward sighed, his palm pushed against the centre of his chest. If he had a heart, Effy Stonem would have begun to have fracture it from the moment she'd walked away.

* * *

"Effy! Effy! Can you hear me?"

No sooner did Effy step into the clearing she was swept up into the arms of a man as curiously warm as Edward's body had been cold. The skin was golden, not white, firmed with muscle rather than an allusion to stone and the eyes that looked down at her were so filled with suspicion and concern that Effy couldn't help but suspect that the man figured she'd done something wrong.

"I can _walk_ you know," she spoke matter of fact; to the point where she tensed to display she was far from being a rag doll. Physical closeness was only agreeable when skin to skin contact was aimlessly had.

Edward had been against that.

"You've been gone all night Effy. Everyone's been looking for you. You're brother is worried. My name is Sam Ulley. I'll take you there."

Tony, _worried_? The concerns of Edward Cullen were pushed to the side. "You do mean Tony Stonem don't you?"

"Are you disorientated?" the man, Sam Ulley asked her and Effy shook her head in response. If anything had disorientated her it was Edward Cullen… "I do mean Tony, yes."

Effy stopped her awkwardness, allowing herself to be carried as she lingered on that. Tony had gotten a group together to search for her? Uncertain of how to view that, Effy didn't know what to expect at the sound of whispered urgency that lay ahead of her. Why would her brother do this? She knew Tony. The whole point was that he didn't know her. That's why she'd ran. Effy swallowed, avoiding Sam's gaze as he looked down, likely to see if she was in any discomfort or pain. But no, it was only the conceptualised image of guilt. Tony had changed too, it seemed. That was her fault she didn't know as much as he was to blame for her.

She'd of always forgiven him. There was _no one_ else she loved.

A sharp intake of breath and Sam swiftly turned; Effy suddenly gripped his toned torso to stop her swaying movements. A low growl rumbled within the man's throat that had Effy wanting to laugh aloud at how curious it sounded, like a child imitating a dog. It wa sonly once past the trivial note that her eyes followed Sam Ulley's steadfast and stern gaze, the man's eyes wide and animal like.

Edward Cullen watched Effy in Sam's arms and Effy raised a brow, silently challenging why he should be there. How was she, a human supposed to understand that he could read her mind even though she believed she could never be read? Edward Cullen was disheartened that Effy loved no one. No one else but one. Effy didn't understand that Edward Cullen watched her whilst she slept, whilst she ate lunch whilst she studied and even whilst she drove home with Bella. He was always there, watching over her, unwilling to even think of getting close until now. And she'd shot him down.

"Get _away_ Cullen. She's escaped you for a night by luck, _don't_ make the mistake of trying to take her now."

Effy's expression was blank, though her mind whirled in trying to understand just what on earth was being passed between the two males. One flame and one ice. The period seemed to stretch out, the tension filled silence that inclined her to think back to watch Edward and Jacob Black from her window. This was _far more_ than that had been, she felt Sam's cautious clenching, gripping her, _Protecting_.

But from _what_?

* * *

**Poor Edward, he should watch skins, Effy only does denial. I know I've only got three reviews but thank you so much! It's lovely to know other people appreciate this pairing as much as I do! I just hope I do it justice. (: Eh this is a bit short maybe, I'm working a lot. Christmas sucks. /:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Distant Dark Places**

**Chapter Five**

**Effy Stonem / Edward Cullen**

* * *

She could still feel it. The grip. Large hands pressed tightly upon her body, shielding her from a threat she couldn't quite see. In the lamplight she held her arm out, watching paled skin darken lightly with the promise of bruising. Dr. Snow had noticed it, questioned her. Effy had shrugged. She'd felt lost among them all. A sea of faces both familiar and strange. Angela and Bella, awash with concern hovering at her door, whilst the likes of Jessica and Lauren pushed themselves closer for what Effy knew to be the latest piece of gossip. Her. Her predicament. Her_ life_.

Tony had ushered them all out, quietly demanding that she needed her rest. At least Effy had to be thankful for that. To see her brother was more awkward than she had ever possibly envisioned it could be, looking at him through her own eyes with such uncertainty that she almost felt ashamed. Effy was still unable to grasp it all, how Tony, Tony _Stonem_ had even been worried enough to send the entire town out, looking for her search. She'd always known he'd cared about her, even with her previous words she'd always known, but displays of such extremity were so inapplicable in being placed with the Tony she _thought_ she knew.

Was he a mystery to her as he felt she was to him? No. Effy couldn't believe that. They could separate for years but she always knew they'd know each other better than anyone else.

The conversation had been brief, slightly tense but it allowed her brother some relief, an understanding that gave him an uncharacteristically softer expression. Effy saw it all as she spoke of camping gone wrong, how she'd placed someone into a state of such direness that still they lay, motionless in a hospital bed. Guilt washed over her, making her voice strained and her throat dry and Tony had been there with water. He said he understood. Effy knew that was a lie. Tony had done so many things, but never put someone in hospital. In a dysfunctional family, she was the only Stonem who could bear such a title. A damning, uncomfortable terming that had her wishing for the past to change.

_I'm doing this to let you know I'm okay. But then I'm thinking you probably won't find it to reassuring. There was a lot you could paid more attention to, mum. _

The screen on the computer illuminated weary eyes, fingers contemplating, hesitating before tapping the start to a reply that was vastly over due. Anthea Stonem must have been worried. Unable to bring herself to even read the countless emails her mother had sent, Effy had stored them all away unopened. Anthea had been there when she'd been at her lowest, washing away Effy's mistakes, turning a blind yet caring eye to the tears that blended among the flow of water as she'd tried to wash away Effy's sin.

_Stuff was happening. Every kind of fucking stuff that and you didn't warn me. I loved someone, mum. So, I had to run. Don't you see? Otherwise, truth… boom. This way is easier. I can't tell you where we are. It's somewhere. It's safe. Tony's here. I don't want him to find me. I'm sorry. For everything. You're beautiful mum. This isn't your fault._

Her fingers clicked 'send' and she sighed, casting a small smile to Tony who leaned against the door frame. All she needed to see was his face, nodding and in that moment Effy knew she'd done the right thing. Briefly her eyes scanned the messages her mum had sent her. The started as helpless pleas, swiftly distorting into misspelt lines Effy forlornly depicted to be evidence of Antheas's stumble back towards alcoholism. More recent ones were more fluid. They were back together now, her parents. Effy had done that. By running away from her own life, she'd fixed another. Just how it had always been.

"Don't run away from me again Eff. I can't help you if you run away."

Pulling the bed sheets over her body Effy silently nodded, though her eyes remained wide as the soft 'click' of the lights being turned off filled her silent room. It was hard to sleep. Loved. That's what she'd said. Essentially that she had loved Freddie, did she not love him now? She wondered if that meant anything, held any prominence for her, but Effy could not linger on any trace of recognition to add her silent queries.

For past confrontation, bruises and emails only one thought played through all of this drama. In the light of a clearing, where Sam Ulley had gripped her as though cradling her life, as Edward Cullen had turned Effy had been certain she'd seen him shine within the faintest crack of sunlight through the trees.

* * *

He couldn't understand. Couldn't understand _her_. For so very long had he been so alone, so unwilling to commit himself to another, the one person chosen by his emotions chooses to tear his every hope apart? Oh she offered to quell his desires with her body, but he didn't want that. Edward wanted something more than sex, something meaningful. Every word that she had uttered came back. At lunch, how so carelessly she'd proclaimed that they were not friends. Not even _friends_. But the most recent memories plagued his thoughts like burning. The contact she forced upon him. Those lips. Her touch. The thighs that had been held by _his_ own hand. It had taken every act of possible restraint to not fully indulge Effy, every resistance in his then waning controls to leave her unbroken.

Even without life death seemed so unfair. Edward wondered how it was even possible that the one thing he actually thought he could live for only snubbed his affections. And how even around her everyone seemed opposed. Tony Stonem. Jacob Black. Sam Ulley. Edward hadn't forgotten them all and the fierceness of their protection over her.

In frustration he clenched his teeth, an inhuman grunt ripping through air. Bone pronounced itself under his skin with clenched fists, unfurling and closing in impatient and unpredictable movements. He could here their thoughts. His family. Wondering and concern as their 'son' took uncontrolled intervals in which all of his heartbreak and frustrations accumulated with the breaking of furniture.

"Edward Cullen show some control. You were able to do so then, do so _now_."

Immediately Edward felt the waves of relief that he knew were not his own. Only Jasper could ever induce such false delight, and though Edward nodded in thanks for the soothing nature of his brother's gift, bitterly he needed to feel something as she had done.

Alice Cullen moved from the doorway, expression stern, motioning for Jasper to stay at the door, yet allow the privacy of some, meaningless space. Of course she knew. How could the clairvoyant not know of Edward's tryst with the perplexing and very appealing Effy Stonem? Edward surrendered to her clasp on his arm, pulling him to a couch rarely used; mimicking human comfort as though the situation demanded such careful intimacy.

"You need to give her time Edward. You don't understand her."

Sharply Edward interrupted, "Isn't that the entire problem Alice? The moment that girl came to Forks was the moment I unwittingly cared about her all because I tried to figure her out. And now I can't and she rejected me. She won't change her mind. Have you _seen_ her?"

She nodded. Indeed Alice had noticed Effy was a most peculiar human being. There was something about her aura that unnerved everyone around her, even Alice to a point had held her breath witnessing the visions of a relationship so very turbulent on her brother. "Please Edward. Time is all she needs. It might not take long for her to care about you. Look at me and Jazz."

Edward's yellow stare flickered to the emotive vampire, Alice's mate who hovered like a sentient at Alice's behest. "You saw you're future before he even knew your name Alice. I don't have that luxury with her."

A sly smile crept across Alice's flawless features. "You forget Edward. I've seen yours too. Of course it changes, it complicates. She is _so _complicated, _seriously_. But, in every end, you'll end up with her." Grinning now, Alice couldn't help but beam almost smugly at her brother, uncaring that she was placing too much assurance in her flawed gifts. In their world, every path she had seen thus far spoke of Effy and Edward.

He sat alone. Rigid on the sofa of his room as his golden eyes watched the suns steady incline into the sky. Alice must have had some level of certainty to be so sure of his future, so sure that the enigmatic Effy Stonem would one day, upon realization, end up in his arms. A large part of Edward didn't, couldn't believe that. But every part of him willed his thoughts and feelings to hope. All of this, the despair and sense of loss he felt, Edward couldn't understand it. It was as though Effy brought back every trace of humanity, yet withheld any satisfaction in favour of frustration.

* * *

It was the sunlight streaming from the curtains that made her wake, losing sleep as the subdued light, even dimmed by curtains made slumber seemingly impossible. Effy hadn't slept to the best of any ability, thoughts clambering on top of one another only to finally settle with a merger of dreams. Of course they were back, the one final link to her past. In unconsciousness Effy had thought the earthy tones of the woods had been real, the dull thump that came with solid contact to a lighter head a painful illusion in her forced visions. No. Effy did not welcome her dreams, she didn't welcome them even now as the scenes shifted and mutated into every thought that had her running.

He'd been there. A _human_ perfection with full lips and artfully tousled hair that appeared so effortless. _"Now you know."_ And with those words Effy was swimming, lunging into the water and wrapping every part of her being around his form. So vivid was the dream that conscious to the morning the girl touched her lips, expecting them bruised and roughened by the intensity of Freddie's kiss. That was the moment he'd told her, even without direct words, that he loved her.

And so was the moment in which she had set a course for destruction.

But the other had been perfection on another scale; if Freddie was effortless then Edward had been something that exceeding that. _"Don't you think we're compatible? To be together?"_ Those words reflected ones so heard before that Effy willed Edward to lose his just morals, to become nothing but the hormone fuelled teenagers that violated her with their eyes. And yet she knew he was different, impossibly so. For her dreams were vivid, and the way in which his skin had sparkled, as though sunlight danced upon shattered glass, had her dream like state astonished with his beauty.

Dreams weren't real. They were nothing but a figment of subconscious thoughts breathed into a false sense of life by the imagination. But Effy was certain, so certain that she had seen diamonds dance upon his skin, even if it had just been his hand. Never garnering the favour to be deemed unintelligent, the girl thought to Edward Cullen. Perfect. Every part of his being so painfully perfect to look upon that it unnerved everyone around him and his family. They danced, never walked, sat silent yet their lips moved as though talking in whispers and they never ate.

Effy Stonem had never judged the Cullen's. For who was better to realise that others had quirks than she? A girl was mute and enraptured by fire and light? But this, Effy realised, was something different. Something more than even her distorted logic could possibly hope to understand.

As the keys were clenched under grip, Effy didn't think as she left the house and started their car. She didn't think at all, she just done.

* * *

The house seemed foreign in its landscape. A fortress of elegance, modernity and glass. Somehow it seemed homely, even with the mass of reflective surfaces and the unfeeling white and wood that held prominence in its design. The drive had been tiresome, only the bitter cold on her bare shoulders saving her from sleeping within the morning that had barely just begun. The Cullen's lived so far from the town, so far away from Forks, which was the most desolate place within the world to Effy. Her search had been aimless, chance, luck and gambles all dealing in her favour as she wound up towards the house, down a driveway equally as impressive as Edward's obvious wealth.

Effy couldn't help herself, eyes wide and neck craning back to take in her newfound setting. She'd seen nothing like this before. Bristol may have been considerably livelier than Forks, Washington, but never had she seen a residence like this. If she was impressed, however, Effy merely cocked a brow in acknowledgement. Awe, along with many other human emotions, seemed irrelevant and distant to her restrained mind.

The girl didn't breathe, didn't take a gasp of breath for good luck as her finger pointedly pressed against the bell. And as she waited for that same door to open, as the eventual crack that came with its answering appeared, her smile reached her eyes.

A smile so bright should never have been so unnerving. Yet this was Effy Stonem.

* * *

Esme was the first to frown at the sound, even though silently and dimly there was some delight that anybody would ever ring the bell. Much to the amusement of her family Esme had once pressed the bell to satisfy her own need to feel as though she lived in a real home. Hence the kitchen and the toilets and every other human necessity that they would never need. Yet predominantly she was confused. No one ever called on her home. Least of all in such hours. At her side was Carlisle, who looked toward the door with the same visage of perplexing, following suit in mild disbelief that the bell could even work after so long having gone untouched.

But, within all of this it was Alice Cullen who approached the doors simplistic finish, both eager and curious to see whom lay behind the oak frame. Her sight hadn't allowed any vision towards a guest, and that intrigued the smallest Cullen, her drive to answer only furthered by the strong grip on her wrist.

Edward.

His expression was tense, weary and almost afraid. "Alice do _not _answer that," only his lips moved from the miniscule whispers he graced his sisters vampiric hearing with, "it's her. And she cannot be _here._ Do you understand the risk?"

No, Alice thought, she didn't understand any of that. Living in her brother's future and bliss only compelled Alice to shrug aside Edward's hold, opening the door as she was greeted with the uncommon sight of a smiling Effy Stonem. Alice's smile was unfalteringly charming, liquid honey eyes wide and warm with the soft exclamation of, "Effy, I can't say I could imagine a bigger surprise. What are you doing here?"

Effy Stonem saw them, they hovered in anticipation. The Cullen children she had seen. Rosalie. Fittingly loathsome with her gaze. Emmet. The pained one, Jasper. Alice, of course and skulking in the background Effy smirked a little in satisfaction in the presumed awkwardness of Edward Cullen that she was the cause of. Such a beautiful destruction.

"I need to talk to Edward," Effy didn't wait, though Alice already moved aside to welcome her in, Effy didn't offer thanks, though_ beamed_ in return. Already with such a minor movement her jaw ached. Such pretence was unnatural for her enigmatic composure, so unrealistic. "I'm sorry it's so early," though none of the family looked particularly dishevelled given the morning, "I hope this is okay Mr and Mrs Cullen."

"It's fine dear, though you must be cold. Is she cold Alice? Would you like a jumper… 'Effy' was it?"

Edward's eyes had never left Effy's, tracing every fraction of her human beauty, no matter how flawed she appeared before his gaze. Just what did she want, he wondered, attempting to impose upon her mind only to be thrown back, rebuffed by such fierce privacy. Every part of her body language was so delightfully corrupted with _false_ warmth. Concerned he looked towards Esme's mothering intentions, silently warning her away from this supposedly _fragile _human girl. Effy was anything but. To his right Edward felt Jasper shift unnervingly from one foot to the other, never quite meeting his mind reading brother's eye, yet allow thought to be heard as though they were spoken.

_Is there a reason her whole being is a lie? She's anticipating something Edward, I can feel it. She needs to leave._

Edward's brow creased. What was he supposed to do?

_Lie in return Edward. Leave her alone. Limits need to be made here. We can't have a human so close. They're not like us._

"Esme," Edward's voice was soft, "Would you please give us a moment, everyone?" Beckoning his family to leave, Edward found himself forlorn and burdened with the unfaltering care in Esme's eyes, her thoughts still worried about Effy's lack of suitable attire. The vampire sighed, extending closer to the human, that girl and found he himself too, having felt the lack of warmth from her skin itching to hold her close. But he knew such behaviour would fall to no avail. Even now his skin was colder than Effy's could ever be.

The two of them faced each other in the hall, Effy's sky filled gaze endlessly fixated whilst his sought to impossibly understand the creature that physically eluded him by her own choice. Edward couldn't help the bitterness he felt towards her, yet there was something so much more within his emotions. Hope. Caring. Love? Perhaps the last was silly at such a stage, yet these were not conceptual, but true to his soul.

"What did you want Effy?"

Once more Effy didn't betray any indication and the snippets of her mind proved futile in Edward's attempts to anticipate her answers. Unpredictability was stormy in nature to the vampire. In a world of open books, to find one so hard to open was unnerving to impossible levels.

_That_ smirk. For a human she seemed so assured in her own withheld knowledge.

"The truth hurts doesn't it Edward? That's what they say. But I'm not fragile. I can handle it. Don't you think?"

The vampire paused, baffled. "Effy why exactly are you here? Stop playing games."

"Here's where your world goes _boom_ Edward. I know. That you're not… like others. Are you human, Edward? Or are you something more?"

* * *

**Cullen family 3 But writing them all in one chapter not so fab. Thank you for everyone reviewing, I appreciate it and also alerting me to Effy/Edward videos, I would go watch some now but seeing as I just finished this and it's nearing 2am, I think it's best I sleep. ;) Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Distant Dark Places**

**Effy Stonem / Edward Cullen**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

He had never pleaded so before, golden eyes captured by a fierce wish that the vision of flawed beauty before him would do anything but question a humanity he could only feign to have. And yet Edward Cullen knew, with despair, that Effy Stonem held many things in her reportedly empty eyes and what shone in calling to him in that moment was an inability to relinquish. She wouldn't drop this. Edward knew that, lingered on it bitterly. He could try, as Jasper had said to lie until their life was pure fabrication yet this wasn't an ordinary human. Effy was perceptive and wise and so silently assure of herself that once her mind had been made up, there was no turning back. Yet the Vampire, how hideous he regarded himself, 'something more' she's said, but in his eyes a monster, knew no words would deter her. For a moment he wondered if Alice had captured sight of the inevitable. But he had to try, he owed his family that.

Now Edward understood Jasper. Understood why he had to lie, and he prayed to a God who would never allow him to pass into heaven, that he would be able to fool who could never be fooled; Effy.

"I don't know what you mean Effy," Edward said smoothly, screwing his brow into confusion as he looked down into those stubborn eyes of hers. "Not human? What else could we be?" He forced a light and throaty laughter, as though her mind was formulating ideas that could only ever be considered absurd.

"Hmmm?" Effy remarked lightly, ignoring every word that came out of Edward's pretty little mouth. He could try and persuade, even dazzle her all he wanted, but the girl was determined, and certain of a truth that she would have no qualms in revealing. "I don't think you're being honest Edward," she took a step forwards and searched fixatedly for any flashes of danger in the other's eyes; to know she was closer to a truth she knew would come.

He stood fast to her approaching, though gained the odd compelling to move away from a human. "It's honesty Effy. Much more realistic than your claims. What would you expect me to be? Some sort of monster?"

"Perhaps." And he kicked himself in that moment for almost agreeing with her, trying to block out all thoughts from his family who all advised and warned yet all caused more harm than good.

"It's the morning Effy; you've had a traumatic experience. You should be at home," Edward felt his lips tug into vacant sympathy in pairing with his ignorance toward her words. "Let me drive you. We'll go now." Stepping forwards his eyes glanced towards her hand, should he take the keys on his own accord?

What did he think of her? That she was built on idiocy? The girl's grip tightened, folds of her fingers becoming white under the pressure as she held the car keys more tightly in her hands. There was no avoidance, and she wouldn't run. Briefly Effy wondered, studying his chiselled perfection if she'd been wrong, that 'trauma' had made her thoughts blur. His tone and his words seemed so perplexed and honest that for a moment Effy was willing to admit his glowing was but a trick of the light. But unfortunately for Edward or any of the Cullen's, all it took was a single look at their faces. Faces carved by angels themselves.

"Don't you see Edward?" Edward held back a nod, of course he saw everything. And it was everything he didn't want to pass. Yet he continued to listen to her. "Everything about you, about them is wrong. You're all adopted, but then your eyes are all the exact shade. They darken once a fortnight has passed, glow after three days of absence, and your skin." A pause and Edward found hope in the flicker of disbelief that passed across the girl's features. "You shine."

Edward couldn't avoid his sudden stiffness under her cat like gaze, and it that moment he saw a gleam of triumph in her eyes and knew that his argument had been lost. How could she have seen his skin shine like a thousand diamonds set into stone. Around her he had always made so certain he was under the cover of an overcast sun or shielded by the trees. At what opportunity had Effy witnessed the side affected of his undead beauty? "Effy," he spoke quietly, soothingly. "Forget about it. Whatever you _think_ you've seen ignore it. It's better if you do that, I promise you." His stone body inched closer to hers and the bronze haired Vampire wanted to take her hands in his as proof that she needed to forget, but couldn't for the risk of fuelling her already certain mind.

"I can't do that." He couldn't bear it, seeing her shake her head like that, unwilling to forget but face a future in which he couldn't determine her fate.

"Please Effy," the Vampire croaked in desperation, "Listen to me."

Above he felt a fierce onslaught on unabashed thought pound through the tension he shared with a human his entire family regarded as a threat. Rosalie and Jasper appeared as fire within his mind, agonising and forceful in demands that her existence be eradicated. Carlisle and even Esme appeared to waver on the lines of human protection, suddenly so distrustful towards one single, fragile being that could so easily spill every secret they had worked so desperately hard to keep. What if she spoke? Edward heard the thought, the concern that only one had t hear her claims and then look at one of them and notice a never ageing face. Within it all Edward heard Alice, trying to utter the peace, unable to betray Edward's love for a human, yet desperate in trying to find some way to make the family understand.

All it took was Edward's desperation and Effy knew that he'd been hooked, crumbled like a wall under her perception. Suddenly the air seemed to thicken around her. The facts were that now Edward had basically confessed he wasn't human. Whereas she was. So what was he? Was he a monster? Was he dangerous? Rationality should have had her human mind turning towards fleeing from something she couldn't understand and yet Effy remained, fixed to the spot, uncaring for the danger in which she faced. Was it wrong to be fascinated by him? By them all? That just the thought they were something less than human sent a thrill into her being that was better than any high she had ever taken? Effy Stonem breathed excitement, sat up against danger, and right now Edward Cullen took the jackpot.

"Effy _please_. Forget everything."

Effy didn't say anything. Moments seemed to past in which she stared at a face she always knew to shadow some twisted secret. No one was that perfect. Not living, not breathing. His skin was marble, a work of art and so cold to the touch that he seemed dead- "You're not breathing."

The Vampire stiffened.

"Even now your chest, it's not moving. Rising or falling. In the woods I touched your skin and then you didn't inhale or exhale." Her blue eyes shone gleefully with revelation. "You're not alive. But you can't be dead. It's impossible." Just as quickly as they shone they dimmed and her lip paled as she chewed it in thought.

"You're right Effy. It is impossible." The vampire clung to her doubt. "All of this. Don't you see that? _Effy no_!"

It was too late; amongst vexed thought and his own frustration somehow she had bypassed his inhuman reflexes, pressed against his chest whilst those eyes looked triumphantly up towards his face. Edward couldn't look at Effy. He cared so much about her, yet his duty was his family, and as she pressed herself against his unmoving chest, the game was lost and he had failed.

She wondered why he couldn't look at her, those topaz eyes staring directly over her as though she didn't exist to him. But to Effy it was a declaration that she was right. He wasn't human, now that was undeniable. What was she supposed to think? Effy wasn't certain, she toyed with ideas and fantasies all at once, wins and losses that now would come with what she knew. Was she meant to be scared of this flawlessness before her? Because she wasn't. Releasing him and herself from the stark coolness of his skin Effy turned, taking steps towards the door. Edward didn't stop her, she'd expected too. But maybe this was shock. Not long ago she'd been in shock, and she'd done nothing but run away and more. With one last, lingering glance towards Edward Cullen, Effy Stonem slinked back into the morning.

"As I said Edward._ Boom_."

* * *

Rosalie Hale stalked in a flurry of angered beauty, her every perfection twisting into the darker fascination of a harpy. It was the touch of her husband, a brute of a man holding her firm that stopped the blonde manoeuvring out of his grasp, flitting towards a being that she could break with her breath. "He's letting her go and she knows god damn it! Why are you all standing there! I am not moving because of some slut!" In the full midst of her frustrations Rosalie regressed to the beasts she hunted with snarls and shaking.

In stark contrast, almost tragically, a girl so small she could have been a ballerina tugged pleadingly at her much taller mate, eyes wide, willing Jasper Cullen to understand. Alice knew that he could have overpowered her, moved her with strength greater than her own, but yet he allowed her to stop him. Because hew knew, better than anyone, even Edward that her future had the possibility to come true. Her hand never left the fabric on his chest, even as she turned to her bitter sister, as though she feared without her touch he'd do what he planned, to kill Effy Stonem.

"Rose we have to let her go. You don't understand." It was only the blonde that Alice felt the need to address, for anger outweighed the confusion of her other family who surrounded them. The smallest of them all, Alice thanked anything that was real for her abilities, the faith they put into such a flawed gift. The last thing she could ever do was voice her concerns of that view now, not when her brother's happiness depended on survival.

Rosalie's spiteful laughter filled the room scornfully, and Alice flinched. "It's not hard to understand Alice. Some girl comes along, finds out about us and suddenly the whole town will know. Oh hello Forks we're vampires. But that's fine right, because vampires are meant to exist. Yes Alice, I understand completely." A snort had her stopping, body ceasing its convulsions and giving silent assurance to Emmet that she was fine, calm and composed.

Would it prove to be Emmet Cullen's biggest mistake?

All of them, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and even Jasper responded to late, watching an immaculate fury shake past five of her kind and flit dangerously out of the room. As they trailed they heard Edward, too late to respond as she past cry out "No" as Rosalie Hale whisked herself into the morning, leaping into the air and descending down upon the car.

* * *

It occurred as a blur to Effy, her fingers wrapped around a key, twisting into an ignition that never quite seamlessly roared the engine into life. Her mind was still thinking, evaluated what had passed and nothing of it made sense. Edward Cullen, no, his family, were dead and yet they were alive. Effy had heard of secrets, she had so many of her own. But nothing quite like that. Hers were not so impressive. But then, just as her car roared into life such weight impended down upon its bonnet that Effy strained against her seatbelt, forced into leaning forwards. An expletive sounded in shock, neck aching for its sudden movement and her hand rubbed coolly.

Then she looked up. And Rosalie Hale's beauty diminished before her eyes.

* * *

**How would Effy respond to knowing he's a vampire? Left me stumped that's for sure. This is mucho overdue, but hopefully t's fine. Thanks for reading/reviewing you gorgeous people! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Distant Dark Places**

**Effy Stonem / Edward Cullen**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

How unfortunate did gold look, darkened to a horror that she would never have associated with the preciousness gold implored. It was hard to deny beauty when it stared you in the face, yet to Effy the being in front of her was anything but that. Her own eyes widened, rimmed by kohl as she sat bound by a seatbelt at the mercy of a creature she knew far more powerful than herself. To the word this family, they were perfection, and yet through brand new eyes Effy Stonem saw a misplaced and dangerous truth. Pupils flicked past the crouched form of Rosalie Hale, wherein they appeared as a blur, expressions like the stone she knew their skin to be. Emmet reached forward, Jasper too, locking the blondes' arms behind her back and whilst thankful for that, Effy would have flinched at the blond creatures stare if not clinging to her inhuman composure. Jasper didn't want to restrain Rosalie, Effy knew. He wanted her set free in her anger, to dispel the threat. The way they all looked at her, with fear in their eyes. Effy expected more, something stronger and more befitting of what she knew them all to be.

"Rose calm down! Leave her alone!" Effy, behind glass saw and heard the screeching of the smaller girl that sounded like bells even in its anger. She saw a mane of blonde try to thrash out of the grip in which it was held. She heard the soft whimpering of the mother faced with the confrontation of children that had never truly been hers. And there, Effy noticed, in the background of it all, was Edward.

He looked at her with guilt, and the girl wanted to scream at him, scream at the way he took all the blame. It was she and she alone who had caused this. She was some dangerously potent catalysts uncovering the secret of whatever the hell this family were. Effy didn't give a flying fuck what they were, she knew they were dead, she knew they weren't human. That was all she needed. Her eyes met Edwards with unwavering strength, a confidence in their coolness and part of her willed him to match her stare as if to force the blame onto her. He hadn't done this. She had. If she was going to feel anything then she wanted to feel that.

He looked away.

With a look of disappointment that Edward would never understand Effy clasped the steering wheel, foot adding pressure to the pedals at her feet as she began the reverse of out this place, god knows where she was. Their voices dimmed the stuttering of the cars engine, some kind of enchanting display of misfortune that someone called for her to stay but Effy ignored them all. None of them mattered. Only one. "People let you down in life Effy," she whispered to herself, thoughts that went unspoken now voiced as if the fact would ever change, "and you will always be alone."

"JASPER! _NO_! He loves _her_! Edward _loves_ her!"

* * *

"Effy? Effy?"

The lids of her eyes opened to the smirking lips of her brother, and in that moment Effy determined she didn't much like her brother whilst he was at work. The moment he wore that name tag, Tony Stonem was given some boost of maturity that Effy found to be very unattractive. Not that she found her own brother attractive, even she recognised some laws. But she had always known on good authority just how pleasing her brother could be. God knows had enough girls expressed a deep love for her brother that frankly Effy found close to clinically disturbing. Why anyone wished to discuss her brother's competency at sex with her was beyond her understanding. Her lips puckered around the end of the cigarette between her fingers, taking a drag before blowing the spoke with expertise in his direction, just a little tease. Tony couldn't smoke whilst on the job, a fact Effy knew likely drove him mad.

He dismissed her scowl as he plucked the fag from her mouth, placing it between his own lips, eyes rolling upward with the familiarity of nicotine. And then, almost with a saddened expression, Tony stabbed the burning tip upon the counter, putting it out. "Fucking the boss wife is one thing Eff, getting caught smoking is another. Can't afford to get fired, you know," he said, answering her arched brow with an explanation that really gave more information than needed.

It made sense though, the advanced pay checks. Effy had known her brother had been up to something. How else could they live here? Without the cure of a cigarette Effy's fingers tapped absently at the counters surface, eyes darting around the back as if something was due to take her interest. Nothing. At all. Her lips tightened in irritation. This was why she slept with strangers. Strangers didn't keep her waiting.

"You know he's a pussy," Tony proposed, labelling a small box of laces with their price, before tossing them to the side and starting fresh on another. It was more a statement than a fact, one he knew Effy would find hard to disagree with. "And stop; please end whatever you've got going on soon. He keeps trying to invite himself round." Tony's cheekbones were highlighted expertly under his façade of seriousness. "I am _not_ having Mike bloody Newton sharing pizza or something on our couch."

"He's coming over later." Though Effy knew Tony didn't believe that, because Effy wouldn't ever invite someone like Mike Newton back to hers, even for a fuck. The boy wasn't even talented, nothing like, well, she wasn't going to linger on that.

He would have been impressed with Effy if not for the fact he had the sneaking suspicion something wasn't quite up. Last week she'd went out, the morning after she'd ran. Christ Tony had been worried, but then she'd drove on in, somehow denting the car and just wandering up to the bathroom as if nothing should cause concern. Next thing Tony knew Mike Newton flounced into work all 'did Effy tell you? I'm dating your sister Tone'. No. No way in hell was Mike Newton calling him 'Tone'. Forget the drugs and forget the sex with strangers. Mike Newton was the worst thing Effy had ever done to him. Maybe he was exaggerating, but the boy really did grate his patience something fierce. "You just missed Bella. She asked for you. Wants to meet up. I said I'd pass the message."

Effy looked up, actually mildly interest. "Oh?"

Tony grinned slyly, "_Oh_ indeed Effy. Seemed interested whether to know you'd been seeing someone. What was his name? Edward Cullen? Got to say, if he's anything like the doctor, then damn."

The girl straightened, ignoring her brother's sexual potency to anything attractive and instead briskly turned her head as though she'd just see Bella leaving. Effy remained cool, even if her insides stirred rapidly. Why would Bella even ask that? It had been a week since Effy had been to the Cullen household, and ever since she'd avoided everything that was even linked to that last name. Or had she? Effy didn't know. She wasn't scared of them, of what the were. But it wasn't them she worried about it was him. Edward Cullen. Because he wanted her. She'd wanted him, but not like he wanted her. As Bella unknowingly brought back the memory, Effy could hear Alice Cullen's voice pierce through the silence.

"_He loves her! Edward loves her!"_

"Oh Christ here he comes. Excuse me whilst I go vomit."

If anything in the world had the power to snap Effy's thoughts away from the one person who completed them entirely, it was the feeling of Mike Newton's sloppy hand circling her waist, only to pat with supposed skill at her behind. Unseen Effy rolled her eyes, slightly irritated as his lips fixed themselves to her neck in a way that lacked all passion and, as she looked up, she squinted murderously at her brother who mimed gagging before sending her a pure Tony Stonem look that said only one thing. _I told you so_.

* * *

The fact that Effy Stonem was dating Mike Newton was of an importance that made the Cullen's absence thus far completely irrelevant. Whispers circulated with a wildfire that only came with a school environment. There was Effy, who had supposedly been entirely disinterested in anyone, now with Mike Newton of all people. The girls seethed with jealously. Not only had Effy got a boyfriend, but the fact was even taken every other male lusted after her. Their opinion hadn't changed, there was still the suspicion she had no respect for herself, but she was a far more pressing figure in their lives since they didn't have the calming effect that looking over at any of the Cullen boys instilled. Mike Newton made a grand display of his relationship, flaunting the fact no other boy could trade notes on a sex life, and keeping his hand permanently attached to Effy Stonem as though it had been put there by clue. The general opinion was divided on Mike. Some could only congratulate him. Others thought his stupidity knew no limits, especially as Effy Stonem appeared to seethe with every touch he gave her.

"What was that babe?"

It was lunch. Dynamics had changed. Whilst on any other day Effy would have completely felt lost to boredom in part caused by the infernal mouth that was Jessica Stanley, the fact the girl looked set to vomit constantly made lunch pass much more bearable. Jessica sat at the other end of the table, with Lauren of course, sending looks toward Effy that Effy coolly brushed off, and would childishly have her place a hand at Mike's thigh, making him coo allsorts of noises that had the entire table shuffle uncomfortably. And, just to push that knife a little bit deeper, Effy gave a sultry look through lidded eyes, speaking with the hints of promise, "I'll tell you later."

The table was empty. Had been for the past six days. Effy wasn't bothered, so why was it she felt disheartened every time she walked in to see no one there? The girl would have welcomed any of them, even Rosalie, just someone there. She'd been thinking, more than usual. About everything. Everything seemed to be going background now in comparison to their promise, as though what was daily life wasn't good enough for her now that she knew secrets about how humanity could be lost in favour of a world where beauty was commonplace. Effy couldn't talk to anyone about it, Edward had been right when he'd said no one would believe her. She half wondered if their absence was some effort to make her forget with time what she knew, what no one else knew but her. If it was, it wasn't working. Effy had always known Edward Cullen would be hard to forget.

And she'd told him that she'd break his heart.

Sometimes Effy thought Bella looked at her when she looked over to that table. And in those moments she thought she saw something like fear flash in the girls hazel eyes as if willing her away. It was impossible, but sometimes Effy thought Bella knew more than the clumsy girl let on, she and her friend, that tall one, Jacob Black. Effy didn't know if she was right, but she had her suspicions, suspicions that had that duo quite pleased that Edward had left, supposedly at least. Word was the Cullen family had merely taken a vacation. Impromptu, surely, but with looks like those Effy was certain any situation could be charmed out of.

"Effy."

Bella's voice was as quiet as it had ever been, though as Effy stared from that spot, she saw something deeper in Bella's eyes. The girl felt her shoulders shrug absently, eyebrow arching uncaringly and flicking over to Mike with questioning. Mike. He wasn't anything compared to them. To Freddie or Cook or even how she imagined Edward to be. Not that she'd imagined that. Because she was human and Edward was something more. Plus he loved her. Loved her. Regardless of the fact she was in a canteen Effy shook her head.

If everyone wanted her to forget. She would.

* * *

Tony had thrown Mike out. The whole fact was made even more amusing by the fact the thought of actually wanting Mike to climb through her window brought about the closest thing to a laugh that could ever be acquired. She'd felt no sense of shame, calmly telling Tony that yes, Mike Newton was far closer than her brother realised, and that he was in fact trying to climb through her window with the sole intention to likely ravish her silly. It was times like that that had Effy feeling that her relationship with her brother was far more casual and understanding than other sibling relationships. Instead of fury he'd merely smirked, and Effy had watched as Mike finally clambered up to her windows height, only to be met by Tony Stonem who promptly worked all his charm to make the boy scamper down the ladder with surprising speed.

She lay in bed, listening to nothing but stillness. Even though her door was closed she could hear the dull ticking of the grandfather clock that lay in their hall. Sleep proved to be impossible, as though somewhere someone decided that she was doomed to stay fast awake. A book, open, was at her side, pages merely toyed with as the words proved impossible to grasp. Effy Stonem never twitched, even if her body ached after two hours of stillness, she wasn't about to move.

And then she heard it. The sound of a wooden frame scraping. In the darkness she smirked, voice low enough to be spoken without the aid of a whisper. "No one can say you're not determined Mike," she said into the dark, listening out for the expected footsteps of the boy, at which point no doubt they'd fuck or do something that would pass this agonizing night. But when Effy didn't hear those expected footsteps she frowned with uncertainty. The window was definitely open. She could feel the breeze across her bare arms as it filled the room, but no one was there?

The covers slid down her body as she rose, sweeping hair to the side in one motion as her eyes adjusted to the dark in their search. Nothing that resembled life was there. Only a figure, illuminated like a work of art by the moonlight, impossibly beautiful and with an expression tortured and harrowed worse than the first time in which she'd admired the troubles that plagued his life.

Edward.

* * *

**14 Reviews. Oh. My. God. How exciting! Thank you all for reading; I love this pair more and more everyday! And Skins start soon, and I live under the delusional hope that they'll suddenly whisk Effy to Forks. Or at least leave her boyfriend-less. No thank you Funsponge. + Mike would so climb through a window and fail. It's the story of his teenage life. Sory Mike, I'm bashing you :/ (;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Distant Dark Places**

**Effy Stonem / Edward Cullen**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

He sat in darkness that wasn't quite darkness under his eyes, yet clearer even in the black and absence of light. Crouched against the sofas edge, Edward clasped his hands together, pressed against his bottom lip, golden eyes screwed in deep thought. He didn't understand this. To wait was something that he'd spent hundreds of years perfecting, yet now all he wanted was time to move and things to change. He didn't bother to look at his door anymore, even as he heard footsteps creak outside its barrier of fragile wood. They were worried about him, wanted to ask questions.

But how could he answer a question, when he remained unsure of the answer.

Carlisle had decided it was best. An impromptu holiday that brought him and his family supposedly away from Forks and away from her. Rosalie was the only one to truly leave, Emmet following her as, exasperated she failed to understand how Carlisle could overrule a simple, human child was to slip through the fingers, even when she could potentially ruin all they had.

Apparently to love someone made them special in his family. Set them aside as someone in a Vampires heart whom could never be touched. Edward wasn't arguing with himself anymore. There was no questioning that started with 'supposed he did love' or 'say I did start to feel'. For she was someone who was impossible, certainly, yet unique in that she claimed his every thought. It had meant to have been a future, Alice has said, and Edward had scoffed in disbelief.

But then everything changed. And suddenly he was growing frustrated that the way in which he looked at her wasn't returned with the same glimmers of affection. He hadn't forgotten her, seemingly lost on a Forrest floor, so easily sliding to his thighs in teasing, yet fleeing when anything close to affection was given to her. Effy Stonem had loved before. Edward knew that. He watched her as she slept, revelling in the rarity as her mind fell, unguarded to him. He didn't know the extent, but there was Freddy. There was Cook. Effy had loved them, maybe she did. But Edward knew that was just his own excuse for her refusal to love him back.

Effy Stonem just didn't want to love anybody. It wasn't that she was unable to. It was her own choice, keeping herself as a distance wherein she could never be hurt. So many walls and guards that Edward could only lament at, yet wonder with hope if his patience would keep him there at her side.

They'd be at school again tomorrow, under the hope that Effy had calmed down or forgotten somehow. Edward doubted that, doubted she'd ever even been anything less than calm. She was always so poised, yet delicate, a lioness ready to pounce and yet beneath all that beauty he saw how fragile she was. He'd never been in love before, wondered if he was in it with her. He guessed he was, somewhat hoped it. Love was when you devoted yourself to someone, or in his case a future.

And Edward only had eyes for her.

The window opened effortless under his nimble fingers; ground no competition as he fell with a poetic grace to its floor. Edward only turned upwards to look at the window to the room of his isolation, sensing someone there. Alice Cullen looked down towards him with a firm nod. If he'd had the choice he wouldn't have chosen to read her mind. Perhaps he'd already seen what was to become. It didn't matter, he realised, as she relayed the Greek alphabet. So this was it, he was entering with no advantages. Edward shivered inside. Stepping into the unknown wasn't exactly anything he was used too. But it followed her like a suitor.

Alice watched her brother flit into the distance of the woodlands that surrounded their home, back to her. Her non beating heart would have sighed if it had been able too. Their path was developing, pieces put into place. Edward had that love, now only she needed it too. She reached out with her thoughts to Edward, softly whispering a warning not to take anything to heart.

Because this would be nothing but a ad romance. For some in the world were unable to love.

* * *

Effy had no indication that the moment she aroused from sleep was the moment her thoughts were closed off from Edward. Nor did she, in the darkness, see his expression twist as below the scents of lavender and vanilla the scent of Mike Newton lingered, unable to be washed away. Yet as her eyes adjusted mildly to the darkness and the moonlight shone distantly through the window, the perfect stature of Edward Cullen was illuminated and revealed.

The covers slid away from her body as she pulled herself upright, back arched against the headboard as absently she licked her lips for moisture. She expected something, some explanation, some look, just anything from the creature. Because he wasn't exactly a boy, or even a man. Effy wondered how old Edward really was. Well, had done. Because then Edward and his family had gone, and Effy gained the distinct feeling that she was to no longer think about any being that shone in the sunlight. It was just entirely troublesome that she'd always been draw to everything that was wrong for her.

Instead she instilled the silence, carrying it on without the intention to fill the emptiness with her own voice. Lacking of anything past recognition towards Edward, Effy smoothed her hair, pulling past knots and tangles, all the while looking as though nothing in her room had changed. As far as Edward was to be concerned, she felt nothing. It was only when he made a sound that never became a word that she looked at him.

He felt pressured by her gaze. It was unwavering and poignant as it had ever been, swimming to its vibrancy with questioning suspiciously sharp for someone who had just awoken. Edward found it hard to say anything, or he didn't know what he was supposed to say, if he was even meant to. And that scent, of a boy. A human boy. Someone that wasn't him. It misplaced Edward, set him on an unsettling course.

"Why are you here?"

Lamely Effy spoke, folding her arms across her knees, tugging them even more tightly towards her skinnier frame. It confused Edward, this action. Normally he would have associated it with comfort and warmth, from someone who needed to feel safe. Yet Effy made it something different, something proud and fierce yet dominating. He had no doubt this was her playground.

Measly, Edward brought his shoulders into a shrug, still uncertain of what he was to say.

In response Effy rolled her eyes and Edwards eyes trailed the form of her legs as they stretched to the wooden floor to a stand. He tortured himself, watching her body, contained in skimpy shorts and loose top that hung off one shoulder that made it all more aware there was nothing underneath. He was shocked at himself. So many centuries without regarding the lewdness of puberty wasted at this point.

"I was never going to say anything," Effy spoke, crouching down as with a flick a tangle of lights spurned into life atop a dresser. "If that's why you're here, the secrets safe. You can stay in whatever fucked up little world without fear."

At Edward's apparent disbelief Effy smirked, "don't you trust me?"

How could he ever trust someone who he couldn't figure out whenever they opened their eyes? How humans managed to trust one another Edward couldn't make out. So many thoughts formulated themselves on lies and secrets that it made everything be placed into perspective. That people could never trust each other as they were always hiding things. But oddly Edward believed Effy when she said she wouldn't tell. Because Effy, he knew, was not a fool. And only a fool would make accusations of vampires in such a modern world.

"Why would you do this to yourself?" Effy never looked at him, eyes only on the fairy lights as almost fondly she traced a bulb with a finger. "Caring about someone, loving someone who won't love you back?"

He didn't want to shrug anymore; it seemed all he was able to do. "What Alice said then..."

"_Don't you think that we're compatible? To be together?_ You said that. Not me." In that moment Effy turned. "You love me."

He shifted uncertainly, eyes looking for anywhere but her yet somehow always drawn back to her face. It was hard to look at Effy. Who had perfected some sort of resilience to showing emotion, a blank canvas in the flesh and had drawn up barriers that made her the definition of the word impossible. But she was never wrong, Edward had found. He did love her; she'd said that more as an observance than as a question. She knew.

"I told you I'd break your heart."

"You haven't', not yet," the vampire whispered, mumbling.

Her laugh would have made him blush, scornful with pity as it cut through the dark. "You're lying. But that's fine. It's better to try and hide things. Otherwise everything seems like shit."

"So you lied when you realised you loved Freddie?"

Immediately Edward saw the change. The usual calm of her features sharpened into a bitter concentration. Bewilderment traced within her eyes as her jaw line sharpened under the impact of information that was meant to belong to her. Edward would have kicked himself, but selfishness decreed this was necessary. The rejected lover part of him wanted to startle her. No doubt he would regret it, but she needed to feel something, just as she had inflicted upon him.

Silence. Whatever tension had been the room multiplied in its thickness, and Effy Stonem, composed and uncaring fell apart before his eyes. The way in which she looked at Edward was like nothing he'd seen before. Eyes so cold that he could have sworn he felt his marble skin decline in temperature. But there was something more behind the darkening pupils. Distress. Bitterness. Anger. Even Effy would never be able to pull her 'it's conceptual' riddles. The evidence was clear.

"How do you know?"

Though her voice was sharp, it was slightly huskier. Edward supposed this was Effy's version of quietness. Immediately he felt the prodding of guilt, but it was too late now. He took a breath. Effy was but at the tip of an iceberg to his secrets, and even more was to fall before her. "I've seen it. In your thoughts."

Gaining herself ever since the bomb he'd dropped, Effy didn't seem particularly shocked, remaining in that endless uncaring so familiar when she'd found out that Edward never breathed. "You can read minds?"

"Yes," the Vampire admitted, hastening in his answer as the dangerous flashes in the others eyes, "but not yours. When you are awake I hear nothing, like you're closed off from the world. But when you sleep I can hear traces of memories." His voice was low. Maybe the softness would ease her. Effy didn't seem like the kind of character who would appreciate intrusion into her mind. Edward doubted she even knew her own thoughts herself.

The moment was brief yet seemed longer as the brunette contemplated, head cocked to the side, lips white as they pursed with formidable pressure. Effy could accept that, though mentally she regarded that now sleep appeared like weakness. Of course she would think of that, rather than the fact that Edward Cullen must have been close to her to hear. She looked towards the window, recalling the ease in which it had opened. "You've been here before then?"

Edward nodded precautionary.

"Weeks ago, Tony swore he saw someone here. He thought he was dreaming. But he wasn't was he?"

Again, a nod from the male, though Effy had already known the answer.

"You can't come here again." Her words were firm, inarguable. Though Effy knew Edward had every quality to overpower anything she implored, her unwavering stance and resolution was so vibrant that he wouldn't dare defy her. After all, if he loved her, then why would he risk her hatred?

Another nod, he understood.

She turned away from him in a way that had Edward pining for her to turn and face him, his own expression falling solemn as he understood. He turned to her opposite, pale hand reaching for the window, gripping its frame and allowing cool air to rush within the room as he pulled it open. Yet Edward Cullen hesitated, with one final look addressing her once more.

"Could you ever love me?"

He watched her look over her shoulder, eyes wider than he had ever seen them, emotive. "No, I won't."

"Just remember something Effy. You said that you will not, not that you can't."

He left emptiness in his place as he flitted through the window, moving so fast that he never saw Effy Stonem rush forwards towards her window, trying to find a figure who had long since danced across the dark. Edward didn't see her search, yet in the moment of his departure clung to the hope of the whisper of her words.

"I know."

* * *

Tony Stonem scratched the back of his head, arching into a stretch as absently he cupped his crotch, tugging at the confining briefs as he adjusted himself. It must have been nearly four in the morning, maybe earlier, he hadn't exactly looked at the clock. He just knew he needed to piss. Refreshed he walked back along the landing back to his room, faltering as he past Effy's room. "What the hell?" Tony spoke bemusedly, literally feeling his hairs stand on end from the dramatic drop in temperature he felt when walking past Effy's door. He opened her door in a way that was meant to be quick, unprecedented, as though catching her clamber through, having broken her promises never to go down to Port Angles alone again. The Stonem fixed his expression, stone faced and ready to reprimand, though it softened into an emotional confusion at the sight of her.

Effy crouched at the end of her bed, head looking up at the ceiling so steadfastly that it was only by chance that Tony saw her blink. She wasn't covered, slim body left bare to the cool air that streamed into the room. "Jesus Christ Eff, you'll catch a death," Tony said, making it his priority to stride across the room, firmly closing the window shut, locking it. He wouldn't have closed the curtain, needing the natural light, but he looked to the tangle of lights glittering on the dresser with a frown.

He though she'd stopped that, her fascination with light and fire.

"What's up Eff?" Tony asked, crouching down beside the smaller girl, shuffling down in the same position as her, staring at a ceiling that didn't capture his interest as much as it apparently did hers. He didn't turn to look at her; Tony knew he didn't need too. There was a basic understanding between them, he knew that. So maybe Tony had never pulled the concern act to Effy's face, but they both cared about each other in their own, unusual ways. Strangers to the world but never to each other, he knew something was wrong here.

Though silent Effy was thankful when Tony closed the window. It must have been an hour that passed since it had been open. Why she'd left it that way she wasn't entirely certain. It wasn't as though she was waiting for anybody to come back, but a part of her had expected him too. Love was a strange thing, complicated and climaxing in nothing but heartache, she knew that. They'd been Freddie and then there had been Cook. She'd loved Freddie, actually loved. And because of that she was now refusing to love? Effy didn't know what she was meant to think.

Everything was complicated.

"Did you love her?" Effy asked, conversationally though perhaps quieter than she usually would have. "Michelle I mean?"

In all honesty Tony hadn't expected that, he wondered where his sister was going with brining up Michelle again. He supposed Effy had played her part in that relationship, saving it when it had been at the brink of failure. Despite Effy's efforts things hadn't worked out, but Tony had loved her. In the end. "Yeah, I did. Not instantly, but after everything it just sort of clicked." He listened to Effy respond with silence and just sat there beside her, offering his presence as some sort of comfort. Time passed before he spoke again, "What's this about?"

"If somebody loves you, should you love them back?"

Tony shrugged, even if Effy couldn't see that. He turned his head for a moment, studying her, the features and the brown tresses prayed out around her. He couldn't help her, not really. He might have loved Michelle, but that didn't mean he was an expert. To him it seemed selfish to love somebody just because they loved you. Hell Michelle had said it so many times, and each time, until the right moment, Tony had avoided every mention of the world. "If you're going to love someone, it should be because you want too. Right?" For an older brother, his advice only proposed another question to his younger sibling. Yet Tony thought that Effy was far cleverer than he had been at that age. All her years of silence must have amounted to her sharpest intellect. "Mike's popped the question then?"

He fell back into mischievousness, finding comfort with the joking and the glimmer of a smirk upon her lips. It seemed slightly empty, but it was still there, giving warmth.

"We're having a baby."

"Fuck off you are," Tony smirked, nudging her lightly. He chuckled momentarily before fading back into silence. They both seemed content, to just lay there, watching a ceiling in silence, though both attune to the others demeanour. Tony didn't know if he was helping there, he was sure Effy wouldn't answer if he asked, not that he would ever. But if he'd thought he was then he would have been correct. Effy didn't need her brother to say a word, just knowing he'd been things before made everything better just by him being there.

Even if everything that loved her was lifeless whilst for him it had been alive.

* * *

**I'm sorry this has been so late, I had exams. Which suprisingly take up quite a bit of time (;**


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Distant Dark Places**

**Effy Stonem / Edward Cullen**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

It was everything she had ever wanted. Isolation. The very factor in which she wished to exist and breathe. Why was it that Effy Stonem never got what she wanted? Her dying thoughts had often addressed the question, empty in her laments on running from love, always being there to solve the problems of others when those she helped could never be bothered to help her in return. Her existence was a strange, misguided one, complicated in which she had never truly understood herself. Chillingly the only true moment wherein the misplaced poetry that swarmed her mind was then. That moment where needle had pierced through her skin.

_Sometimes I think I was born backwards._

Visibly she shivered, garnering the attentions of Mike, who, hand at her thigh squeezed. It wasn't concern. Effy looked at him, her startling blue gaze hard and stony and yet Mike Newton was clueless and oafish enough to not even flinch. He was infatuated by her, driven by the lust she implored with short dresses and mystery. It should have been fine; she willed it to be so. And yet somehow, looking into his eyes that infatuation wasn't enough for her. And Effy pushed his hand away as it tried to subtly creep upwards, lips pursed in irritation as swiftly she manoeuvred herself away from his hold.

_You know, come out my mum the wrong way._

There should have been nothing special about the table and yet she was endlessly fascinated. Among the cafeteria it held its dominance. It was wide, spacious, glowing under the dullest light from grey skies and a permanent winter air. The girth that separated it from every other table was something that Effy admired, even craved. It's isolation. Perfect for those who wished to be so.

And yet, she knew, even though it was logically impossible, somehow just one of that family could never be alone. To hear the thoughts of the world was a gift that Effy couldn't wish to welcome. To look at another and search within them unconsciously was a talent that provided the knowledge of another existence, left they open like a book, and yet sometimes she just didn't wish to know.

It was strange, how easily she thought of Edward Cullen, and how he drew her attention for all the reasons he shouldn't have. Effy had never once focused on the fact he didn't breathe, nor had she ever been startled by his tragic, flawless beauty. Once she had thought him like her. The tortured centre of attention who could never escape the earthly realms in which they were bound. Once she had been settled with that, allowed that recognition to fade and yet he was always there, setting himself past her expectations.

_I hear words go past me backwards._

Why it was those she knew fell so effortless in love with her, and that she, as though releasing all the horrors from Pandora's Box, was unable to ever love them back. And, when she did, all she could do was run away. Effy closed her eyes. Freddie had called her beautiful, so instantly that the object of his 'love' had been placed upon her head on the first day he had met her. Cook, his obsession crowned by that game, that fucking game that had played them against each other and left her torn. And then there was Edward. Edward Cullen who was unlike either of those two, unlike anyone she had ever met. Who climbed through her window as she slept dreaming awake that one say she would love him back. But she wouldn't.

_The people I should love, I hate. And the people I hate…_

Eyes rose with the sharpness of her actions, chair scraping piercingly across the floor as Effy rose without a word. It wasn't like the times before, wherein she moved with grace and knowing nods as she clutched the outline of the cigarettes in her pocket. The tips of her fingers never even once skimmed the prominent outline of box in leather even though her throat burned for the taste of nicotine. Effortlessly turning Mike Newton away, unable to reach the ever demanding eyes of Bella Swan, Effy didn't know why she avoided the doors that led to the open air.

For somehow instead she walked across the canteen, slipping into the isolation of the table of her admirations. She was alone, for they hadn't arrived yet, and against the normal behaviours of humans knowing terrible things her heart didn't quicken and nerves didn't twist her stomach into dismaying churns. The girl wasn't shocked by her own calmness. Yet found comfort in facing a row of blank chairs, staring out of the window.

Somewhere along the way she lost herself to an empty world, even if all other eyes stared with inquisitiveness into her back.

* * *

Edward didn't know why Alice mapped out the cafeteria within her mind, placing herself at Jasper at a table that wasn't that in which their family usually found themselves situation. Though bemused and intensely curious, he refrained from question his sister, instead allowing the steady pulse of human thoughts to pierce through a silence that to him was never anything less than the whispers of those nearest, finally looking towards the misleadingly delicate vampire with an expression of uncertainty. His eyes expressed it all, the furrow of his brow silently saying 'you know', to which Alice Cullen only smiled peculiarly, withholding information that Edward would have clung onto as though it were his source of life.

For the world of Effy Stonem was one in which Edward only dared to tread.

The whispers pounded against his thoughts at their appearance, hastening in vivaciousness at the absence of Rosalie and Emmet, how Alice and Jasper, remaining, embarked towards a smaller, quieter table rather than the large mass that everyone had assumed the Cullen's home. And, finally, all thoughts sharpened as Edward approached alone, noting how he seemed to falter in speed, trying to figure out his stoic expression as he approached the school enigma that was Effy Stonem.

"You should hate me," she mused as he took his place beside her, cautious to likewise have his back facing what seemed like a speculative world, before her voice casually softened. "I'm a train wreck."

He was speechless as he rested an arm at the table, unsure of what to say and equally uncertain as he watched her with such intensity whilst her eyes stared distantly into the outer sights of the window. It was almost physically impossible to be near her, Edward though, reminded of the previous night where she'd openly rejected him, even banning him from being anywhere near her at the point in which she was vulnerable. Effy wasn't used to that, being read. Edward was aware. A part of him knew that the fear of being so drove to the calm warning she had uttered, though once more now she fascinated him. Proposing that she had to hate her, whist it had been he invading the privacy of her mind that she held so dear? He would never be able to understand her, a human girl who had captured everything, who he needed to make him whole.

As much as he needed and wanted to stay away, it was as though she were the centre of a universe, always prominent and luring until helplessly he gravitated towards her supernova.

Effy doesn't know why she does it, why her arm falls beside his, a finger arched out to softly caress the icy pallor of his hand. She's teasing him mercilessly, almost taunting his love for her with repercussions as she felt his body tense, his amber eyes both bewildered and in blissful agony as they stared at her. Somehow the girl didn't feel shame, even when she should have done. But then all of this, it wasn't intentional. Even as her touch trailed, licking temptingly across the space of his arm, Effy knew that she wasn't doing this to rile him, to pull Edward Cullen into a twisted game.

This was something else. It wasn't empty. Something was there, something that Effy couldn't place her finger on. But it was there, present, just unlabelled.

"Everybody loves me."

Edward finds it hard to concentrate. The heat of her life burns against him, fingers clenching until bone pushes against already translucent skin. He's trying to read her, searching so desperately for some understanding to what she's doing and yet there's nothing. All he hears is accusations and whispers, eyes fallen on them in conspiracy as someone cranes over to see their proximity, the whisper audible as it passes through the canteen. An soon comes the scandal, as heads turn to Mike Newton, who Edward can sense reddening in anger and shame and suddenly Edward's angry as the humans thoughts focus on losing his source of gratification rather than the relationship he had with her.

Soon she's spoken again and its minutes before Edward can even comprehend Effy's words, a declaration that he is not the first fool. She doesn't need to say it, or even think it; it's clear in her eyes that she doesn't understand why he could love somebody like her. His hand moves, edging closer to hers, pining to hold and whisper how fascinating she was to him, and how it was everything about her and now her beauty that made him want to call her his. But she moved. Breaking their physical closeness, edging her hand away only a fraction and first before it comes to a folded rest in her lap and Edward's left alone.

There's never silence, he's never allowed to wonder as suddenly she's leaving the table, eyes lingering upon him with something he's never seen before. The voices won't allow Edward that satisfaction, pointing fingers and gossiping as he's left to be sitting alone, his own thoughts lost as a blur.

* * *

Fingers are shaking over the keypad of the phone, eyes on the lit screen with lips chewed into a bite. "Fuck," Effy breathes, unsure why her body trembles, flicking backwards and forwards over a name beginning with an 'F' as though part of her fears to press call. She's not right in the head, her simmering conflictions now boiling as she walked out to where she should have always been, leaning at a bench whilst the entire school thrived in their social circuitry.

The phone rings in front of her, its dialling distant, almost a fade as she's not instantly able to bring the mobile to her ear. And when she does it's still dialling, only louder, inflicting an agonizing wait where every second passes with her own mind proposing how easy it would be to press end as though this entire, whatever this is, wouldn't have happened. She drags the phone away from her hand, ready to press 'end' before suddenly a voice interjects.

"Effy. Effy? Is that you? Effy are you there?"

His voice almost comforts her in contrast, to how he'd looked at her, the shame in his eyes after desperately Effy had tried to explain why she'd hit Katie. But even now she's silent, stumbling upon words, beginnings and middles of sentences forming, never knowing exactly where they are meant to start and be spoken.

"Effy if you're there. Say something. Where the fuck are you?"

"What the fuck."

She knows that voice. She recalls its bitterness and the venom laced within what once Effy had regarded to be an innocent bitchiness. The urge to end the call is more prominent than it had ever been and Effy feels her throat tighten as though she's being strangled, eyes widening with the recollection of not being able to breathe, her drug induced terror as she was being slapped and spat on all rising back, bursting forth from the confines in which she's locked them.

"Listen you bitch you better fucking _stay_ wherever the shitting hell you are. Because I swear if you think you're coming back here I will _screw you over_ for what you did to me. Nobody wants you here. Freddie's with _me _now, _again_. So you can just piss off, okay _sweetheart_?"

Effy is wordless in her guilt, flinching at the harshness, at the fact Freddie is Katie's, almost grieved and bitter at the Fitch for inflicting such woes. From the phone she hears struggles, Katie Fitch snarling in frustration as she yells for Freddie to hang up, though as the commotion falls silent Effy cannot help but guess that perhaps he's found a way to shut her out.

Though it's too late. Because now she knew.

Her voice is huskier though clear as she speaks, "goodbye Freddy."

"Effy- wait! I love y-"

But he's too late; because no sooner had he began to speak Effy shook as she pressed the end button, resentful as in moments the screen lights up with his caller ID. He doesn't love her anymore. Had he ever? Effy doesn't know. Suddenly she thinks of Mike Newton and see's Freddie immortalised in his being, someone infatuated rather than caring. She knows that Freddie is seventeen, young and foolish and that he's a victim to the trivial pursuits of his age. As somehow she had fallen.

Effy doesn't think, as her hand hovers over the bin she stalks past, loosening her grip as the mobile phone falls with vibrations among discarded rubbish and filth. As she walked away, eyes of ice glancing towards the cafeteria to Edward Cullen, sullen eyes staring fixatedly at her as though they'd ever left, Effy Stonem walks away knowing something.

Nothings ever perfect.

* * *

**Thank you to those reading and thanks so much for the reviews! I enjoy reading them (:**


End file.
